Lightening up the darkness
by Van Vision
Summary: ZoSan, AU. Sanji prowadzi z Zeffem restaurację Baratie - azyl dla tych, których odtrąciło społeczeństwo. Pewnego dnia w ów utopii znajduje schronienie również Zoro... Przepraszam, moje streszczenia są do czterech liter :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Mój pierwszy ZoSanowy fick, proszę więc o wyrozumiałość. Jednocześnie robię do Czytelników maślane oczka, by zamieszczali komentarze z wszelkimi zastrzeżeniami/opiniami/etc. Planuję, by LUTD (Boże, jaki skrót) było paruczęściowe, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się go kiedyś skończyć. Hehehe... Nie no, powinno mi się udać (w dalekiej przyszłości), ponieważ większość fabuły mam już zaplanowaną. Życzcie mi więc powodzenia!

**Tytuł:** _Lightening up the darkness_

**Autor:** VanVision aka. Moriano

**Fandom:** One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda

**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji

**Rating:** T, przynajmniej na razie. Potem się zobaczy.

**Warnings:** W tym rozdziale chyba tylko język.

**Status:** Nieskończony

**Liczba słów****: **2,867

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

W Baratie już od samego otwarcia panował niesamowity ruch. Ludzie ciągle przychodzili, wychodzili, więc w kuchni wszyscy uwijali się jak mogli i ciężko pracowali, zupełnie jak stado mrówek, tylko po to, by jak najszybciej zdążyć ze wszystkimi zamówieniami i, broń Boże, nie pozwolić klientom czekać. Nie było więc mowy o chociażby minucie przerwy, a tym bardziej o sekundzie, w której miałoby się wolne ręce, by zapalić papierosa.

Dlatego Sanji nie znosił sobót.

Owszem, to niesamowite szczęście, gdy było dużo klientów – w końcu to dzięki nim się utrzymywali, nie oszukujmy się – i gdy mógł im serwować swoje wspaniałe dania, a oni wychodzili z wielkimi uśmiechami na ustach, mówiąc z zadowoleniem, że właśnie zjedli najlepszy posiłek w swoim życiu.

To było fajne.

Ale tylko to. Reszta nie przedstawiała się równie różowo. Stary piernik Zeff nie robił praktycznie nic innego, jak opieprzanie wszystkich dookoła. Zrób to, zrób tamto, posprzątaj, ugotuj to jeszcze raz, bo jest niejadalne... I tak na okrągło. Co jakiś czas – tak dla odmiany – zdarzyło się, że zaserwował komuś kopniaka ze swojej drewnianej nogi. A co było jeszcze gorsze? To, że on, Sanji Black, musiał dzisiaj robić za kelnera, czego szczerze nienawidził. Już wolał zmywać. Jego miejsce było w kuchni, przy garnkach i patelniach, a nie!... Jednak Zeff się uparł, że tej soboty była jego kolej i nie, Carne w żadnym wypadku nie mógł się z nim zamienić i obsługiwać gości razem z Pattym. Dlaczego? Po prostu: Bo nie. Koniec, kropka.

I tak oto Sanji krążył bez przerwy od przeszło pięciu godzin między salą główną a kuchnią, kuchnią a salą główną i nogi właziły mu w dupę.

_Niech szlag trafi tego starucha_, myślał Black, marząc o chwili spokoju i małym sam na sam z jednym z papierosów swojej ukochanej firmy _King Ground_.

– _Tak, madame_ – powiedział pięknym, płynnym francuskim. – _Twoje zamówienie zostanie zaraz przyniesione_ – uśmiechnął się uroczo i uwodzicielsko, a kobieta zachichotała cicho.

Piękne kobiety to był chyba jeden z nielicznych powodów, dla których jednak tak bardzo kochał tę pracę.

Podszedł do kolejnego stolika.

– _Jeszcze jedna filiżanka kawy, tak? Już przynoszę_ – tym razem mówił po włosku i po chwili odszedł, obsługując przy okazji jeszcze parę innych gości, przynosząc kolejne zamówienia i serwując tonę idealnie udawanych uśmiechów.

_Boże, muszę zapalić, bo mnie zaraz coś trafi_, pomyślał. Przeszedł przez kuchnię, kierując się do wyjścia na zaplecze.

– A ty gdzie? – usłyszał za sobą ostry głos Zeffa.

Nie odwracając się pokazał starszemu mężczyźnie papierosa i wyszedł z restauracji tylnym wyjściem do tak zwanej palarni. Oparł się o zamknięte już drzwi i zapalił, uśmiechając się błogo.

– O, tak, słodka nikotyna – mruknął z zadowoleniem, zaciągając się mocno. Potem wypuścił dym przez usta i patrzył, jak tworzy szarą niekształtną ścieżkę w powietrzu a potem całkowicie znika.

Papierosy były drugą rzeczą (zaraz po gotowaniu), która umiała uspokoić blondyna w przeciągu paru minut i pozwolić mu na chwilę relaksu. Wiedział, że to niezdrowe, wiedział, że to niszczy jego organizm i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie skraca jego życie o parę ładnych lat, ale nie mógł – _nie chciał_ – przestać palić. Gotowanie i papierosy to były nałogi, z którymi nie miał szans wygrać. Nie, żeby w ogóle zamierzał kiedykolwiek z nimi walczyć i próbować się oduzależnić. O nie.

W pewnym momencie zamarł w bezruchu, słysząc, jak po jego prawej stronie w okolicy śmietników coś się rusza i wydaje odgłosy pomiędzy mruczeniem a mamrotaniem i chrapaniem. Czyżby znowu jakiś pijak?

Wrzucił wypalonego papierosa do puszki służącej za popielniczkę, zszedł ze schodków i poszukał wzrokiem sprawcy tych dziwnych dźwięków. W końcu natrafił na postać skuloną pomiędzy dwoma kontenerami na śmieci. Był to na pewno mężczyzna, sądząc po wyraźnie zarysowanych mięśniach i szerokich ramionach. Lekko opalony, z zielonymi, krótkimi, poczochranymi włosami (co za idiota farbuje włosy na zielono?) i bez wątpienia brudny jak cholera.

Normalnie Sanji zrobiłby awanturę i po prostu skopał tyłek jegomościa. Nie znosił, kiedy pijacy postanawiali się przespać pomiędzy śmieciami jego restauracji. Jakby nie mieli innego miejsca do leżenia i gnicia we własnym smrodzie.

Stanął nad mężczyzną i już zamierzał go lekko kopnąć – tak, by go nie uszkodzić, ale by poczuł co nieco – kiedy usłyszał jeszcze jeden dźwięk. Burczenie w brzuchu. Przeraźliwe, denerwujące i przeciągłe. Rysy mu momentalnie złagodniały. Westchnął i kucnął, a potem położył dłoń na brudnawym białym T–shircie i potrząsnął zielonowłosym osobnikiem.

– Hej, pobudka – powiedział głośno.

Jedyną reakcją na jego postępowanie było kolejne chrapnięcie i wymamrotanie czegoś, czego za cholerę nie mógł zrozumieć.

– Wstawaj! – krzyknął blondyn i szarpnął mężczyznę mocniej.

Tym razem zadziałało i po chwili wpatrywały się w niego brązowe, zmęczone oczy. Sanji od razu rozpoznał, że ten facet musiał przejść niejedno w swoim życiu i nie były to rzeczy najprzyjemniejsze. Krzyczały to zarówno jego oczy, jak i cała twarz zielonowłosego. Zmęczenie, cierpienie, głód, śmierć – tajemniczy mężczyzna wiedział o tym naprawdę wiele.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął jegomość.

– Jesteś głodny – blondyn bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Wydaje ci się, a teraz daj mi spokój.

Chwilową ciszę, jaka zapadła, przerwało burczenie brzucha.

– Tak, oczywiście. Wstawaj, już – mruknął Sanji, po czym spróbował dźwignąć drugiego mężczyznę, tak by ten stanął.

– O co w ogóle ci chodzi, co, pięknisiu? – spytał zdenerwowany zielonowłosy i odtrącił kucharza.

– Chcę cię nakarmić – odpowiedział zupełnie poważnie Black. – Więc wstawaj i chodź.

– Nie mam pieniędzy.

– To nieistotne, nie zależny mi na nich – warknął blondyn, złapał drugiego mężczyznę niesłychanie mocno za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę tyłu restauracji.

Ten jednak nie chciał kooperować i znów spróbował się wyrwać, ale nie przypuszczał, że uścisk tego pięknisia może być _aż tak_ silny. Pewnie dlatego, że ten elegancik wyglądał na kruche, słabe chucherko. Co ten facet robił, że miał taki pewny chwyt?

Sanji nie pozwolił mu się tym razem wywinąć i wręcz siłą przytargał go do jednego z pomieszczeń na zapleczu, które służyło jako jadalnia dla wszystkich pracowników Baratie. Posadził zielonowłosego dość brutalnie na krześle przy stole i spojrzał na niego groźnie z góry.

– Siadaj na dupie i nie próbuj uciekać – powiedział głosem sugerującym, że nie ma tu mowy o jakimkolwiek sprzeciwie. – Inaczej tak ci skopię tyłek, że się nie pozbierasz przez tydzień.

– Mówiłem, że –

– A ja mówiłem, że mnie to nie interesuje – urwał mu Black. – Co chcesz do picia, kawę czy herbatę?

– Sake – mruknął nieznajomy z wybitnie niezadowoloną miną, rozglądając pobieżnie się po pomieszczeniu.

– Kawa czy herbata, kretynie.

Zielonowłosy zgrzytnął zębami i wycedził przez zęby „herbata".

– Siedź tu i się nie ruszaj, zaraz wrócę.

Niebieskooki zapalił papierosa i zniknął za drzwiami. W międzyczasie drugi mężczyzna zaczął rozważać czy powinien uciekać, czy nie.

Z jednej strony miał faceta, którego widział po raz pierwszy raz w życiu i który proponował mu jedzenie, twierdząc, że nie interesują go pieniądze. Kto normalny mówił takie rzeczy? Kasa w tych czasach znaczyła wszystko i nikt nie robił niczego bezinteresownie i od tak sobie. Nierealne i podejrzane.

Z drugiej strony jednak nie czuł żadnego zagrożenia. Kompletnie żadnego. A w jego wykrywaniu był naprawdę dobry – wprawił się przez wieloletnią podróż, podczas której wiedział, iż nie może komukolwiek zaufać, bo to go zgubi. Jednak widoczne oko blondyna, gdy ten do niego mówił, było całkowicie szczere, tak samo jak jego aura.

Po długiej wewnętrznej dyskusji, zebraniu wszelkich za i przeciw, i kolejnym rozpaczliwym burknięciu jego brzucha domagającego się jedzenia, stwierdził, że zaryzykuje. Najwyżej ucieknie, tak jak robił to już milion razy i...

Drzwi do pomieszczenia się otworzyły. Zielonowłosy odruchowo zacisnął dłoń na białej rękojeści jednej ze swoich trzech katan, które zawsze miał przy boku. Jednak gdy ujrzał, że to tylko ten piękniś, rozluźnił uścisk aż wreszcie całkowicie zabrał rękę z broni.

Sanji niósł w jednej ręce wielki kubek, z którego wydobywała się para, a w drugiej zaś miskę z czymś, co pysznie pachniało. Na przedramieniu zaś był ustawiony talerz z jakąś dziwną potrawą, której nawet nie umiał nazwać. Wszystko to zostało zręcznie położone przed tajemniczym mężczyzną, który lustrował posiłek podejrzanym wzrokiem.

Blondyn odsunął jedno z krzeseł od stołu, usiadł na nim okrakiem, objął oparcie ramionami i położył na nim brodę. Zaciągnął się papierosem, po czym wydmuchał powoli dym.

– Jedz, nie jest zatrute – powiedział spokojnie.

Zielonowłosy zerknął na Blacka, potem znów na jedzenie i tak kilka razy, aż wreszcie podniósł łyżkę i nabrał na nią zawartość miski, po czym włożył sztuciec do ust.

I zamarł.

To była najlepsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek jadł. Nie znał się na jedzeniu ani trochę, nie był też wybredny, ale to mógł stwierdzić z pewnością. To było wyśmienite.

Nim się obejrzał, już był w połowie miski, a blondyn patrzył na tę scenę z uśmiechem satysfakcji, kiedy to drzwi do pseudo jadalni znów się otworzyły i stanął w nich Zeff.

– Sanji, co ty wyprawiasz! Ruszaj dupę i do roboty, cholero jedna! – krzyknął. Zielonowłosy spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, wciągając kluski z zupy z niezwykłą zachłannością. – Kto to jest?

– Głodny człowiek, pieprzony staruchu – wyszczerzył się. – Głodny człowiek.

Właściciel restauracji zlustrował nieznajomego ostrym i uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem przeniósł je na Sanjiego. Już wszystko rozumiał i nie musiał o nic pytać, żeby wiedzieć, co chłopakowi chodzi po głowie.

– _Śmierdzący_ głodny człowiek – podkreślił pierwsze słowo bardzo wyraźnie i przewrócił oczami. – Jeśli będzie chciał jeszcze, to powiedz, coś przygotuję – mruknął już całkowicie spokojny. – Ale możesz zapomnieć o chociażby przerwie na te twoje śmierdzące pety aż do odwołania, jasne? Świetnie – i opuścił pomieszczenie równie szybko, jak się w nim zjawił.

Zielonowłosy spojrzał na Blacka pytająco. Skończył zupę i teraz pochłaniał dziwne, ale przepyszne drugie danie, czasem popijając je herbatą.

– Zeff, nie przejmuj się nim, ma niepokolei w głowie – odpowiedział, jakby czytając w myślach drugiego mężczyzny, który tylko kiwnął głową.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia urywanej tylko przez siorbanie albo szczęk sztućców o talerze, Sanji zlustrował ponownie nieznajomego pobieżnie i już ostatecznie przekonał się, że to, co chce zrobić, jest słuszne.

– Nazywam się Sanji Black – przedstawił się, gasząc papierosa. – A ty?

Zielonowłosy przerwał na chwilę posiłek, patrząc na blondyna nieufnym wzrokiem podobnym do tego, które ma dzikie zwierzę stojące naprzeciw człowieka, zastanawiając się czy uciekać, czy też nie. Trwało to jednak niedługo i mężczyzna znów wrócił do jedzenia.

– Zoro – powiedział niewyraźnie z pełnymi ustami. – Roronoa Zoro.

– Jesteś Japończykiem? – zaciekawił się kucharz, analizując nazwisko drugiego mężczyzny. – I nie mówi się z pełnymi ustami, baranie.

– W połowie – mruknął. – I nie jestem żadnym baranem, kretynie – warknął po chwili, a potem dodał: – A ty?

– Jestem z Francji. I będę cię nazywać jak tylko mi się spodoba, algo.

– Tak myślałem, wyglądasz na żabojada – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a potem znaczenie reszty słów blondyna do niego dotarła. – Hej! Nie jestem żadną algą!

– Jak nie, jak tak? Spójrz tylko na swoje włosy! – zaśmiał się Sanji. – I nie tylko Francuzi jedzą żaby, wiesz? A poza tym, lepsze żaby niż psy – na usta wpłynął mu uśmieszek.

– Psy się je w Korei i Chinach, ty... Zakręcona brwio – rzucił.

– Odczep się od mojej brwi, marimo! – Black wstał gwałtownie z krzesła i prawie rzucił się na Zoro, który również się podniósł i spojrzał wyzywająco w błękitne oko.

– Co, chcesz się bić?

Sanji zgrzytnął zębami. Naprawdę chciał mu skopać tyłek, aż nogi go świerzbiły, żeby pokazać temu typowi, kto tu rządzi. Ale potem przed oczami stanął mu obraz wściekłego Zeffa.

– A żebyś wiedział. Ale nie tu i nie teraz – warknął i z powrotem usiadł. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru narażać się dodatkowo staruchowi, wystarczyło mu, że ten i tak miał zły humor.

Po chwili milczenia i wpatrywania się w Blacka, Zoro również usiadł i dokończył posiłek. A potem rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu. Było całkiem przestronne, ale nie posiadało żadnych elementów dekoracyjnych. W ogóle jedynymi meblami, które się tu znajdowały, były dwa wielkie stoły a przy każdym z nich po osiem krzeseł oraz parę szafek kuchennych ze szklanymi drzwiczkami, przez które widać było kubki, talerze i sztućce. Tylko tyle.

– Co to za miejsce? – spytał Roronoa. Niewiadomo czy chodziło mu o cały budynek czy tylko to jedno pomieszczenie.

– To jest jadalnia pracowników tej restauracji – odparł Sanji, zapalając papierosa.

– Restauracji?

– Tak, jesteśmy w restauracji, nazywa się Baratie – wyjaśnił. – Ten dziad, Zeff, którego przed chwilą widziałeś, jest właścicielem i szefem kuchni. Ja jestem jego zastępcą.

Zoro kiwnął głową, jednak widać było, że nadal się nad czymś głęboko zastanawia.

– Czemu tu jest tyle krzeseł?

– Mówiłem ci, że tutaj jedzą wszyscy, którzy tu pracują – prychnął blondyn, strzepując popiół do postawionej przed nim popielniczki. Czy to marimo go w ogóle słuchało? – Rano są wspólne śniadania, wieczorem kolacje. W dzień dzielimy się na dwie zmiany. Pierwsza je, druga gotuje i obsługuje gości, potem się zamieniamy. Ogólnie jest nas piętnastu.

Zielonowłosy został usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią, ale zaraz zrobił zdezorientowaną minę. Wspólne śniadania i kolacje? Rozumiał obiady, ale reszta była jakaś taka... dziwna. Tak chyba nie było normalnie.

– Zaraz, czemu jecie wszystkie posiłki wspólnie? Obiady rozumiem, ale śniadanie? Kolacja? Czy ich nie je się w domu?

Black zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał świetny kawał. Zoro zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi. Co w tym takiego śmiesznego? Zgrzytnął zębami i już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo Sanji go wyprzedził.

– Ta restauracja, Baratie, to jest ich dom – rzucił to takim tonem, jakby to było całkowicie normalne i oczywiste. Roronoa mrugnął, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Jak to? Restauracja jest ich domem? – Już wyjaśniam, bo widzę, że mózg ci się zaraz zlasuje przez to myślenie – znów się zaśmiał i rozsiadł się wygodnie, zakładając ręce za głowę. – Widzisz, Baratie to taki azyl, można ją nazwać utopią. Praktycznie wszyscy, którzy tu pracują, to wyrzutki społeczeństwa, których nikt nigdy by nie zatrudnił. Wiesz, byli kryminaliści, alkoholicy, hazardziści, włóczędzy... Staruch ich wszystkich wziął pod swoje skrzydła. Układ jest prosty: wy pracujecie, wkładając w to całe swoje serce, a w zamian macie zapewniony dach nad głową i o nic nie musicie się martwić. W zamian macie rodzinę – tu wyszczerzył się szeroko, patrząc w sufit.

Zielonowłosy spuścił zamyślony głowę. To takie miejsca w ogóle istniały na tym podłym świecie, gdzie każdy martwił się tylko i wyłącznie o swoją własną dupę? Czyżby jednak istniały osoby, które potrafiły zachowywać się tak bezinteresownie, z tak ogromną dozą dobroci? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Jak dotąd tylko raz spotkał mężczyznę, który okazał się być szczerym, uczciwym człowiekiem z wielkim, pogodnym sercem. O reszcie spotkanych ludzi wolał nie myśleć – wszyscy go w jakiś sposób zdradzili, wykorzystali, zranili.

Zoro podniósł ostrożnie wzrok na blondyna i napotkał spojrzenie niebieskiego oka, pełnego szczerości i dobrych chęci. Jednak w tym spojrzeniu kryło się jeszcze coś, ale nie mógł określić, co to dokładnie było. Gdyby miał obstawiać, powiedziałby, że to doświadczenie. Okrutne, bolesne doświadczenie, które dalej go męczyło, mimo iż mogło zdarzyć się bardzo dawno temu.

Siedzieli tak w milczeniu, długo, niezwykle długo. Ciszę zakłócał tylko kończący posiłek Roronoa. Naprawdę, dawno się tak nie najadł i na dodatek był to najlepszy posiłek w jego życiu. Również po raz pierwszy od paru lat Zoro poczuł spokój i namiastkę bezpieczeństwa. Coś w jego głowie szeptało mu, że powinien się zapytać czy i jego przyjmą do tego azylu, do tej rodziny, żeby choć na chwilę mógł odpocząć, mógł przestać uciekać. Jednak ignorował głosik uporczywie, wiedząc że musi odejść. Bo jego obecność jest niebezpieczna dla wszystkich innych. Że przez niego cierpią inni.

Wstał od stołu i spojrzał na Blacka.

– Dziękuję za posiłek – powiedział, kłaniając się lekko, po czym ruszył do drzwi.

Już miał je otworzyć, gdy wtem zatrzymały go słowa Sanjiego:

– Nie masz dokąd pójść, prawda? – zapytał łagodnie i jednocześnie pewnie, jakby wiedział, że ma rację. – Nie masz domu, rodziny, mam rację, czyż nie?

Zoro odwrócił się i znów napotkał spojrzenie niebieskiego, szczerego oka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa i że blondyn już wie, wie na pewno, jaka jest odpowiedź na jego pytania.

_Nie mów tego_, poprosił w myślach. _Nie mów tego, bo możliwe, że zmęczenie tym wszystkim wygra i się zgodzę._

– Zostań tu – powiedział Black, nie patrząc na niego, tylko gdzieś przed siebie i uśmiechając się lekko. – Skoro nie masz dokąd iść, zostań tu. Staruch się zgodzi. Już się zgodził.

– Nie – padła szybka, ostra odpowiedź. – Nie zostanę.

– Czemu?

– Bo jestem niebezpieczny. Poza tym, nie umiem gotować – dodał, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na drugiego rozmówcę.

Kucharz się zaśmiał, jakby usłyszał dobry kawał.

– Marimo! – spojrzał na niego. Jego oko się śmiało, na twarzy widniał uśmiech. – Za kogo ty nas masz? Hę? – Zoro nagle poczuł się zbity z tropu. – Mieszkali tu mordercy, ćpuny i najgorsze szumowiny. Zeffowi udało się ujarzmić ich wszystkich. Ilekroć przychodził ktoś, kto miał z kimkolwiek od nas jakieś porachunki, potrafiliśmy się z tym uporać. Policja, szantaże, kradzieże, napady z bronią. Przeżyliśmy już wszystko. Myślisz, że ty nas zaskoczysz? Chciałbyś – wyszczerzył się, odsłaniając garnitur równych, białych zębów. – Jesteś zmęczony, Zoro, widać to po tobie. Masz dość, nie? Nie masz dokąd iść. Więc równie dobrze możesz tu zostać. Nie musisz umieć gotować, kucharzy mamy od cholery. Tak naprawdę przydałby nam się kelner, a na początku po prostu byś sprzątał.

– Słuchaj, Black, ja naprawdę mówię poważnie–

– Ja też mówię poważnie, Roronoa – uciął mu blondyn. – Jeśli boisz się o nas bardziej niż o siebie, to się nie bój. Potrafimy sobie poradzisz, serio, a jak trzeba, potrafimy też walczyć i nieźle kopać tyłki. To co? – wstał i podszedł do zielonowłosego, wyciągając rękę z dziwnym uśmiechem, który niewiadomo czemu dodał Zoro odwagi. – Chcesz być jednym z nas?

_Nie, odmów_, mówił sobie Roronoa. _Odtrąć dłoń i wyjdź. Nie zgadzaj się. Oni tu przyjdą i..._

Jednak to nic nie dało. Jego dłoń ścisnęła mocno dłoń Sanjiego. Chciał spróbować i choć raz od tylu długich lat poczuć, że gdzieś należy. Że gdzieś może być bezpieczny. Nawet, jeśli to znowu miało się okazać być tylko złudzeniem.

– Witaj w naszej posranej rodzinie, Zoro – powiedział z zadowoleniem Black.

**TBC.** Mam nadzieję.

* * *

><p>I jak? Proszę ślicznie o komentarze i Wasze opinie!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wiem, że na razie nie jest to zbyt ekscytujące i w ogóle, ale przecież to dopiero początek! Potem będzie lepiej! ... Mam nadzieję, hehehe... I wiecie, jak trudno jest dobrać dobre przezwiska po polsku, które Zoro i Sanji używają w oryginale? Pojęcia nie macie. Skręca mnie, żeby używać tych angielskich, oj skręca... I dlatego jeden (jak na razie) tu występuje. Wiem, nie powinnam, ale, cholera, nie mogę inaczej! Bo jak to brzmi: „Ero(tyczny) Kucharz"... Pffff! Dlatego wybaczcie.

**Fandom:** One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda

**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Myślę, że chyba mi się coś skiepściło i Zoro albo Sanji, albo obydwoje, są trochę OOC. A może mi się tylko tak wydaje? Powiedzcie, że mi się tylko wydaje...

**Status:** Nieskończony

**Liczba słów: **2,668

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

Budynek restauracji okazał się być większym niż się spodziewał. Parter składał się z sali głównej, gdzie jadła klientela. Pomieszczenie to było naprawdę spore, w stonowanych barwach, a układ stolików i ogólny wystój zapewniały uczucie intymności dla gości. Przez to każdy miał pewność, że zje w spokoju przepyszny posiłek i nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzać.

Dalej znajdowała się kuchnia, oczywiście świetnie urządzona i przestronna, by nikt na siebie nie wpadał. Potem było pomieszczenie nazywane spiżarnią – to w nim przetrzymywano większość produktów spożywczych; jadalnia dla pracowników (a może raczej domowników?) oraz składzik, w którym trzymano wszystkie środki czystości. W małym korytarzyku pomiędzy kuchnią a jadalnią znajdowały się zaś schody na wyższe piętro. Ta część budynku okazała się być sektorem tylko i wyłącznie mieszkalnym.

Gdy tylko Zoro postawił stopę na górze, od razu rzucił mu się w oczy duży obszar przypominający wielki salon lub pokój relaksacyjny. Znajdowało się w nim mnóstwo regałów wypchanych najróżniejszymi książkami i czasopismami, dwa stanowiska komputerowe, parę wygodnych sof oraz foteli, na których w tym momencie siedziało czterech mężczyzn i kobieta. Wpatrywali się w jeden z dwóch telewizorów plazmowych zawieszonych na ścianie, podjadając popcorn, łakocie i popijając colę. Oglądali jakiś film na DVD, ale Zoro za nic nie mógł go rozpoznać. Zielonowłosemu nie umknęło uwadze, że do każdego telewizora był podłączony dekoder, odtwarzacz DVD oraz po dwie konsole do gier.

_Nie ma co, staruszek o nich nieźle dba_, pomyślał Roronoa, uśmiechając się do siebie gorzko, niezauważalnie.

– Jasper – powiedział Sanji, a jeden z mężczyzn odwrócił rudowłosy łeb. – Zejdź na dół i mnie zastąp, mamy nowego – wskazał kciukiem na Zoro.

– No wiesz, w takim momencie! – Jasper udał śmiertelnie poważnego i oburzonego, ale błękitne oczy mu się śmiały. Po chwili wstał i rzucił do reszty oglądających pogodnie: – Później mi opowiecie, jak się skończyło.

– Pewnie – rzuciła jedyna kobieta w towarzystwie, czarnowłosa, młoda i bardzo drobna. Wsadziła małe ciasteczko do ust i mruknęła: – Idź już, bo zaraz dziadek będzie rzucać nami o ścianę.

Rudzielec się zaśmiał, podszedł do Blacka i zielonowłosego, po czym poklepał ich po plecach i szybko zbiegł na dół po schodach.

– A ty, blondi, zabieraj stąd tego gościa, śmierdzi – burknęła dziewczyna niezadowolonym głosem, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

– Już, kwiatuszku, nie denerwuj się – powiedział uspakajająco blondyn. – Chodź, glonie – ruszył przed siebie, kierując się do korytarza połączonego z salonem.

– Kwiatuszku? – mruknął ponuro Zoro, ostatni raz obrzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem siedzących na kanapie ludzi. – I nie jestem glonem, cholera jasna.

– Jesteś. I cóż poradzić, Vivien jest cudowna – westchnął z rozmarzeniem Sanji. Roronoa zerknął na niego krytycznie. – No co? Kocham kobiety, są najcudowniejszymi istotami stąpającymi po tym zasranym świecie!

Roronoa prychnął pogardliwie. Kobiety! Co w nich niby jest takiego wspaniałego? Ciągle zrzędzą, marudzą, nic im się nie podoba i stoją godzinami przed lustrem tylko po to, by się ubrać albo uczesać. I nałożyć makijaż. Po cholerę im makijaż? Wcale nie dodawał im uroku, wręcz przeciwnie.

Burknął pod nosem „zboczeniec", za co dostał kopniaka w kostkę. Roronoa mu oddał, dźgając jego bok łokciem. Chwilę się przepychali, rzucali wyzwiskami i wgniatali nawzajem w bogu winne ściany – Sanji używając nóg i ani razu nie wyciągając rąk z kieszeni spodni, Zoro zaś atakował blondyna jedną ze swoich katan schowaną w białej pochwie. W ogóle nie zachowywali się jak praktycznie obcy sobie ludzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, ktokolwiek by na nich spojrzał, mógłby przysiąc, że znają się od lat.

W końcu udało im się dostać do celu i stanęli przed mocnymi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna, na których została naklejona złota metalowa tabliczka z numerem „3".

Blondyn wyjął z kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Niespiesznie zapalił jednego i się zaciągnął. Potem wyciągnął pęk kluczy i użył jednego, by dostać się do pokoju.

Pomieszczenie było średnich rozmiarów; ani wybitnie duże ani małe i sprawiało wrażenie, jakby podzielono je na dwie części. W każdej znajdowało się jednoosobowe łóżko a przy nim stolik nocny, komoda i biurko, a przy nim krzesło. Dodatkowo w rogu pod ścianą stała wieża stereo, a wielkie okno z szerokim parapetem, na którym można było spokojnie usiąść, zapewniało dobre oświetlenie.

Zoro rozejrzał się szybko, po czym spytał.

– Będę mieć współlokatora?

Niezbyt podobał mu się ten pomysł, za bardzo cenił swoją prywatność i przestrzeń osobistą. Poza tym był urodzonym samotnikiem, który zawsze wybrałby medytację albo ćwiczenia w samotności od spaceru ze znajomym czy obejrzenia filmu. Co prawda miałby prawdziwy dylemat, gdyby zaproponowano mu dobry alkohol...

– Nie – odpowiedział Sanji i zajrzał do komody. Żadnych zapasowych ubrań, które mogłyby pasować na zielonowłosego. Cholera, będzie musiał poszukać gdzieś indziej. – Masz farta, oprócz mnie i Zeffa nikt nie mieszka sam. Wszystkie pokoje są dwuosobowe. Facet, który tu mieszkał, stwierdził, że chce spróbować żyć inaczej, w innym miejscu.

– No tak. Właściciel i jego syn mają przywileje.

– Można to tak nazwać – zaśmiał się blondyn. – Choć wierz mi, nie wytrzymałbyś w tym samym pokoju z tym staruchem dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Ma paskudne nawyki. W ogóle jest paskudny.

Zoro pokręcił głową z politowaniem. Przecież od razu było widać, że mimo całego chłodu i rzekomej nienawiści, każdy z nich byłby gotów poświęcić się dla tego drugiego bez chwili zawahania. Takie rzeczy się po prostu czuje.

– Łazienka jest tam – kucharz wskazał palcem na białe drzwi. – Dzielisz ją ze mną.

– Co? – zdziwił się Roronoa.

– Na każde dwa pokoje przypada jedna łazienka, baranie – Sanji spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. – Ja mieszkam pod dwójką, więc dzielisz ją ze mną – wyjaśnił. – A mówiąc o łazience, weź idź się umyj, jesteś cały brudny – skrzywił się. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na to, że Zoro faktycznie nie pachniał fiołkami.

– Nie moja wina – warknął zielonowłosy, zaglądając do wcześniej wspomnianego pomieszczenia. Było niewielkie, ale niesamowicie zadbane i nieskazitelnie czyste.

– Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że twoja – mruknął Black. – Możesz użyć mojego żelu pod prysznic, szamponu i pasty do zębów. Nową gąbkę i szczoteczkę do zębów znajdziesz pod umywalką, a w szafce koło drzwi są ręczniki. Dobra, ty weź się jakoś ogarnij, ja w międzyczasie przyniosę ci świeżą pościel i znajdę jakieś czyste ubranie. Później możemy pójść do sklepu i ci coś kupić.

Zanim Zoro zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Sanji już zniknął. Nie rozumiał tego człowieka. W jednej chwili rzuca nim o ściany i go wyzywa, w drugiej zachowuje się jak anioł stróż albo coś w tym guście. A już w ogóle nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego Black o nic nie pytał. O jego przeszłość, problemy... Normalni ludzie od razu by próbowali z niego wszystko wyciągnąć. On nie. I nie chciał pieniędzy. Za nic.

Przecież takie osoby już dawno wyginęły, o ile kiedykolwiek istniały.

Pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem i wszedł do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi i zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubranie, kładąc trzy katany koło kabiny prysznicowej. Z szafki wyciągnął puchaty ręcznik, spod umywalki nową gąbkę i po chwili już stał pod natryskiem, pozwalając gorącemu strumieniowi obmyć swoje ciało.

Westchnął cicho, zamykając oczy i rozkoszował się tą chwilą zapomnienia. Już od tak dawna nie miał okazji się umyć w spokoju pod ciepłą bieżącą wodą, zapominając o wszystkich kłopotach, zmartwieniach i całym świecie dookoła, że prawie nie pamiętał, jakie to cudowne uczucie. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, pozwalając by strumień leciał na jego twarz.

* * *

><p>Nie miał pojęcia, ile stał pod prysznicem. Było mu tak dobrze i przyjemnie, że całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu i kontakt z rzeczywistością. Kiedy wyszedł z kabiny czuł się jak nowonarodzony, odświeżony, czysty. Osuszył pobieżnie włosy, zawiązał ręcznik wokół pasa, po czym wziął swoje miecze i wyszedł z łazienki.<p>

W pokoju nie było nikogo, panowała cisza. Ktoś, czyli zapewne Sanji, otworzył tylko okno, tak więc ciepłe późnowiosenne powietrze wypełniło pomieszczenie. Roronoa poszukał wzrokiem ubrań, o których wspomniał kucharz, ale nigdzie ich nie znalazł. Zauważył jednak, że na jednym z łóżek leżała świeża, czysta pościel. Stawiając przedtem katany pod ścianą, rozłożył prześcieradło, powlekł sobie kołdrę i poduszki, po czym położył się na tapczanie i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał w biały sufit. Zastanawiał się, ile będzie mógł tu zostać, jak długo będzie w stanie czuć ten wewnętrzny spokój, który tu nagle odnalazł. Wiedział też, że w końcu będzie musiał im powiedzieć coś o sobie, o tym, dlaczego nie ma się gdzie podziać. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że kiedy to zrobi, będzie musiał odejść, bo nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach i szanujący swoje życie nie trzymałby kogoś takiego jak on pod swoim dachem.

Westchnął. Nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony, tak okropnie zmęczony.

– Nie powinienem zasypiać – wymamrotał ledwo zrozumiale pod nosem.

Jednak senność pomieszana z błogim spokojem, ciszą, miękkim wygodnym łóżkiem oraz zapachem świeżej pościeli wzięła górę i brązowe oczy zamknęły się, a niedługo potem pokój wypełnił odgłos cichego chrapania.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Sanji wszedł do pokoju z numerem „3", niósł w rękach małą kupkę czystej odzieży, która – jak mu się wydawało – mogła pasować na zielonowłosego.<p>

– Oi, marimo, przynio –

Urwał, widząc Zoro w samym ręczniku (który i tak już ledwo się trzymał na jego biodrach), chrapiącego i całkowicie rozwalonego na łóżku zupełnie jak małe dziecko. Na usta blondyna wypłynął delikatny, pobłażliwy i ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Położył ubrania na krześle i podszedł do tapczanu. Już chciał obudzić Roronoę, ale ten wymamrotał coś i przekręcił się na bok.

_A co mi tam_, pomyślał. _Niech się wyśpi._

Chwycił wciśniętą w kąt kołdrę i okrył nią szermierza, który chrapnął głośniej i poruszył się niespokojnie. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał się obudzić, ale jednak dalej spał mocno, oddychając głęboko i równomiernie.

Black stał tak chwilę, wpatrując się w Zoro i nagle poczuł nieodpartą chęć dotknięcia jego włosów, sprawdzenia, jakie są w dotyku. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ten zielony kolor wydawał się tak niesamowicie naturalny, jakby szermierz się z nim urodził.

Ale gdy tylko uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić, cofnął się niczym oparzony i potrząsnął głową.

_Zaczyna ci odbijać. Idiota_, zganił sam siebie. _Brak snu wreszcie rzuca ci się na mózg. Ogarnij się._

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, schodząc jak najszybciej do kuchni. Czuł, że to, czego teraz mu potrzeba, to nie nikotyna, a gotowanie. Tak dla odmiany.

* * *

><p><em>Zoro... Hej, Roronoa... Oi, marimo... <em>

– Kogo nazywasz marimo?... – mruknął zielonowłosy przez sen przewrócił się na drugi bok.

A potem poczuł, jakie to nieprzyjemne mieć spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z podłogą.

Warknął niezadowolony, siadając i pomasował tył głowy, zerkając do góry. Nad nim stał Sanji z założonymi rękoma i tupał zniecierpliwiony nogą.

– Ubierz się – rzucił Black i zapalił papierosa, po czym usiadł na łóżku, zdejmując buty i zakładając noga na nogę. – Boże, gdybyś nie oddychał i tak głośno nie chrapał, byłbym gotów przysiąc, że nie żyjesz. Chyba nigdy nie spotkałem kogoś z tak mocnym snem. Durny glon.

– Nie jestem żadnym glonem. Ero Cook – odpowiedział Roronoa, który nagle poczuł się niezwykle zadowolony z faktu, że właśnie nazwał Sanjiego „Ero Cook". To przezwisko pasowało do blondyna. Potem wymyśli jeszcze coś, co dotyczyłoby jego brwi, która była tak unikatowa, że Zoro na samą myśl o niej chciało się śmiać.

– Ja ci dam „ero", ty sałato – fuknął i kopnął czubkiem buta zielony łeb. – Dalej, ubieraj się, nie mam zamiaru oglądać twojej gołej dupy i klejnotów rodzinnych.

Dopiero w tym momencie Zoro uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie jest nagi. Ręcznik, który miał obwiązany wokół bioder, leżał zmięty w nogach łóżka.

Roronoa poszukał wzrokiem czegokolwiek, co mógłby na siebie włożyć i wreszcie wypatrzył małą kupkę ubrań na krześle. Od razu wstał i do niej podszedł, chwytając pierwsze lepsze bokserki i je zakładając. Potem wsunął na siebie ciemnoszare dżinsy, a do tego ubrał czarną bluzkę na grubych ramiączkach.

– Lepiej – stwierdził Black, wreszcie zerkając na Zoro.

– Przydałby mi się pasek – zauważył zielonowłosy, podciągając spodnie. A potem coś sobie uzmysłowił i wpadł do łazienki. I równie błyskawicznie jak się w niej znalazł, tak równie błyskawicznie z niej wyszedł i stanął przed Sanjim. Na jego twarzy było widać wyraźne zdenerwowanie. – Gdzie ono jest? Gdzie je położyłeś?

– Ale co? – spojrzał na niego, wypuszczając powoli dym z ust.

– Haramaki. Gdzie moje haramaki?

– Hara... co? – kucharz przekrzywił lekko głowę. – Aaa – nagle go olśniło. – Chodzi ci o ocieplacz na brzuch, tak? Nie bój się, jest w praniu. Tak samo jak spodnie i bluzka. Uspokój się.

Zoro odetchnął z widoczną ulgą i usiadł koło blondyna. Trwali tak w milczeniu dość długo, gdyż Sanji odezwał się dopiero, kiedy kończył kolejnego papierosa.

– Przedstawię ci teraz zasady – Black odwrócił się w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. – Otwieramy restaurację o dziesiątej, więc oficjalna pobudka jest o siódmej. Godzina czasu na ogarnięcie się, umycie i takie tam. O ósmej jest wspólne śniadanie, potem przygotowanie kuchni i sali głównej. O piętnastej jest obiad grupy pracującej popołudniu, pół godziny później tej na rano, i o szesnastej pierwsza drużyna ma wolne. Na razie rozumiesz?

– E... Tak. Czy te grupy są stałe, zamieniają się czy jak?

– Skład teamu jest niezmienny, chyba że się z kimś wymienisz. Zamiana godzin następuje co tydzień. Wiesz, w jednym tygodniu pracujesz na rano, w drugim na popołudnie.

– Tak, tak, kapuję.

– Niedowiary! Czyli jednak masz jakiś mózg – Black uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a szermierz warknął niezadowolony. – Nieważne – machnął ręką. – Dalej. Zamykamy o dwudziestej pierwszej, w piątki i soboty o dwudziestej drugiej. Jemy lekką kolację. Potem wszyscy są wolni, stary piernik Zeff idzie robić porządek z papierami i takie tam, a ja zostaję i sprzątam to, czego nie sprzątnięto w ciągu dnia.

– Sam? – Zoro zrobił lekko zdziwioną minę.

– Ta, sam – zaciągnął się trzecim już papierosem. – Nie mam nic przeciwko, robię to odkąd powstała Baratie. A poza tym... Mi to bez różnicy, kiedy się położę – wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. – I tak nie zasnę.

Roronoa chciał zapytać, co Sanji miał na myśli, ale milczał. Nie jego sprawa. Jeśli kucharz będzie chciał, sam mu powie. On się o nic nie pytał i Zoro był mu za to wdzięczny. Wychodził więc z założenia, że i on powinien trzymać swoją ciekawość na wodzy.

– Dobra, co jeszcze... – kontynuował blondyn, pocierając brodę w zamyśleniu. – Nie dostajemy pensji z racji, że posiłki i dom mamy praktycznie za darmo. Jeśli czegoś potrzebujemy, mówimy Zeffowi, a on to załatwia. Zawsze jeszcze można mu powiedzieć, że chcesz na coś kasę, on ci ją daje, ale musisz mu powiedzieć na co i przynieść rachunek. To ważne, żeby być na bieżąco z wydatkami. Jeden dzień wolny na dwa tygodnie, ale wcześniej uprzedzasz piernika, żeby nie wypadło, że jednego dnia nagle pięciu ludzi nie pracuje.

Zoro kiwnął głową. Wszystko to wydawało się być całkiem rozsądne, logiczne i sprawiedliwe, przynajmniej dla niego. Gdy tak o tym słuchał, nie miał zamiaru na nic narzekać, ba, nie miał nawet takiego prawa i zdawał sobie z tego doskonale sprawę. Darmowy nocleg, wyżywienie. Przepracowanie tych paru godzin w kuchni to naprawdę niewielka zapłata.

– To co ja będę w końcu robił? – spytał, nagle zaciekawiony. – Za cholerę nie umiem gotować, jak już mówiłem – podrapał się po zielonym łbie.

– Na początek będziesz zmywał naczynia i sprzątał. W międzyczasie wyszkolę cię na kelnera. Nauczę rozmieszczenia stolików, jak rozmawiać z gośćmi. Będziesz musiał również znać całe menu na pamięć, żeby w razie czego umieć coś zaproponować lub wytłumaczyć, co zawiera dana potrawa. Możliwe też, że czasem coś pokroisz. To chyba umiesz, biorąc pod uwagę twoją profesję – skinął głową znacząco na miecze i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. – Chyba, że to dla szpanu.

– Uważaj, bo zaraz pokroję ciebie – prychnął szermierz i założył ręce na piersi, robiąc niby obrażoną minę.

– Prędzej ja ci skopię tyłek, marimo – odpowiedział Sanji, a w jego oczach widać było zawadiacki błysk. Włożył wypalonego papierosa do pustej już paczki i odstawił ją na nocny stolik.

– Aha, akurat dasz radę, brewko. Przecież od razu widać, jakie z ciebie chucherko – uśmiechnął się Roronoa, trącając drugiego mężczyznę łokciem.

– Ów chucherko wgniotło cię dzisiaj w ścianę – kopnął go w nogę.

– I samo też zostało wgniecione – szturchnął jego ramię na tyle mocno, że Sanji stracił równowagę i runął na łóżko.

– Tylko dlatego, że ci na to pozwoliłem – odparł kucharz i od razu wymierzył kopniaka prosto w policzek Roronoy.

Ten jednak złapał jego stopę i, szczerząc się, nachylił się nad blondynem, zginając przy okazji jego nogę. Złote kolczyki uderzyły lekko o siebie, brzdąkając cicho.

– Oczywiście, oczywiście. Wmawiaj to sobie i żyj marzeniami.

– Ja ci jeszcze pokażę – Black odwzajemnił uśmiech, położył drugą stopę na brzuchu zielonowłosego i pchnął gwałtownie, tak że szermierz po raz drugi tego dnia znalazł się na podłodze. Blondyn usiadł na jego brzuchu. – Leżysz – zachichotał.

– Chcesz się bić, tak? Tak? Dobra.

Po chwili słychać było krzyk zaskoczenia i frustracji Sanjiego, śmiech i okrzyk triumfu Zoro, ŁUP, radosne przechwałki blondyna i potem znowu ŁUP...

**TBC.** Chyba.

* * *

><p>No, to teraz idę próbować napisać trzeci rozdział :) Liczę na Wasze opinie, moi drodzy! One dodają mi sił!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Łaaaaa, następny rozdział~! Brawo dla mnie, hehe, poszło szybciej niż myślałam. Próbowałam, żeby w tym chapie było więcej humour i mam nadzieję, że mi się udało. Dziękuję również za wszystkie miłe komentarze, które dostałam, bardzo wiele dla mnie znaczą. Kocham Was 3

Kashina, powinnaś zacząć oglądać/czytać One Piece'a, jest przezarąbisty. W życiu nie spotkałam się z lepszym show!

Jordness, dziękuję za wytknięcie błędu, spróbuję na trzeźwo jutro wszystko jeszcze raz przejrzeć, wyłapać i poprawić. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że Zoro ma tu brązowe oczy.

Em0805, normalnie spaliłam przez Ciebie buraka, gdy się dowiedziałam, że za ZoSanem nie przepadasz, a to moje cuś czytasz i to z taką radością... Kurczę, aż mi się ciepło w sercu robi. Dziękuję! *ukłon*

**Fa****ndom:** One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda

**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Ogólna głupota (Gargamel~) i próba zawarcia tu tak zwanego humoru tudzież żartu słownego.

**Status:** Nieskończony

**Liczba słów****: **2,650

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

– Poważnie? Niemożliwe! – krzyknęła Vivien, prawie zakrztuszając się kawałkiem parówki. – Ten kolor jest _naturalny_? Pierdolisz!

Wszyscy wbili swoje spojrzenie w Zoro, który siedział sztywno, wciskając plecy w oparcie krzesła. Delikatnie mówiąc czuł się otoczony, ze wszystkich stron i bez możliwości ucieczki. Właśnie wpatrywało się w niego piętnaście par oczu i to tylko dlatego, że powiedział prawdę. Dziewczyna – zresztą jedyna z całej tej pochrzanionej rodziny – zapytała, jakiej farby do włosów używa, on na to, zupełnie szczerze, że żadnej. I wtedy nagle wszyscy przestali jeść – nawet Zeff – i gapili się na niego jak na dziwoląga, a niektórzy zapomnieli nawet, jak się zamyka jadaczki, przez co Jasperowi właśnie wyciekała herbata z kącika ust.

– Tak, jest naturalny – wybąkał w końcu speszony. – Lekarze powiedzieli, że to jakaś niespotykana i dziwna wada genetyczna. Tyle – chwycił miskę i wypił z niej duszkiem resztę zupy. Gdy tylko odstawił naczynie, dostał łyżką po łapach od Zeffa. Roronoa zerknął na niego spode łba i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, które jednak na staruszku nie wywarło nawet najmniejszego wrażenia. W końcu wychowywał Sanjiego tyle lat, więc głupie marimo nie było dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem.

– Jedz jak człowiek, a nie jak prosię – zwrócił mu uwagę starszy mężczyzna. – Durna sałata.

– O ja pierdzielę... I to nie jest żart? – czarnowłosa dziewczyna chyba nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszała. – Naturalne...

– Nie jestem żadną sałatą! – obruszył się szermierz.

Czy oni wszyscy musieli go przezywać? To było co najmniej irytujące. Mógł znieść jednego Sanjiego, ale odkąd pojawił się na kolacji, usłyszał już, że jest sałatą, trawą, kapustą, brokułem i czymś jeszcze, czego nie umiał nawet wymówić.

_Chyba się przefarbuję_, pomyślał całkowicie załamany i ze szczerą ochotą przywalenia głową w stół albo chociaż uderzenia się otwartą dłonią w twarz. Nie zrobił tego jednak przez kolejne pytanie, zadane tym razem przez Jaspera, który chyba się już pogodził z naturalnością włosów Zoro:

– To skąd się tu wziąłeś? – spytał między kęsami tosta z masłem. – W sensie, rozumiesz, ludzie bez kłopotów, głównie z prawem, i z domem, do którego mogą wrócić, tu nie trafiają – zaśmiał się beztrosko, jakby to, co przed chwilą stwierdził, było zdaniem typu „ładną mamy dzisiaj pogodę", a nie „hej, wszyscy jesteśmy bezdomnymi kryminalistami".

Zielonowłosy cały się spiął i wbił wzrok w pusty już talerz. Wiedział, że ktoś o to zapyta, ale, cholera, myślał, że do zadania ów pytania użyje innego doboru słów i podejdzie do tego z inną postawą. On by tak zrobił.

Chyba.

Westchnął ciężko. Nie chciał o tym mówić, jeszcze nie teraz, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał też ich oszukiwać.

– Ja... – zaczął, ale ktoś mu przeszkodził.

– Jak będzie chciał, to sam powie – powiedział stanowczo Sanji, rzucając Jasperowi ostre spojrzenie, sprawiając przy tym, że na twarzy Roronoy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. – Poza tym, nie twoja sprawa. Ciebie nikt na początku nie naciskał, jak nie chciałeś o sobie gadać, a durne marimo wyraźnie nie ma ochoty nam się zwierzać. Więc, jeśli łaska, zajmij się jedzeniem, bo ci wystygnie – sięgnął po kubek i wziął z niego porządny łyk herbaty, wyraźnie kończąc całą tę rozmowę.

Zeff przewrócił oczami, mamrocząc pod nosem, że pracuje z samymi idiotami, po czym skończył jeść swoją kolację, powiedział wszystkim „dobranoc" i poszedł na górę. Niedługo potem inni też się ulotnili, aż wreszcie został już tylko blondyn i Zoro.

Sanji zaczął zbierać naczynia i zanosić je do kuchni, by je umyć. Roronoa siedział chwilę i tak na niego patrzył w milczeniu, aż wreszcie sam też wstał i postanowił pomóc kucharzowi.

– Nie musisz tego robić – powiedział Black, zerkając na drugiego mężczyznę. Stanął przy zlewie, zapalił papierosa i zaczął zmywać.

– Wiem – zielonowłosy chwycił ścierkę i wycierał mokre naczynia.

– Głupie marimo – prychnął Sanji.

– Durna brewka.

Pracowali tak w milczeniu dość długo, ciszę zakłócało tylko szczękanie talerzy i odgłos lecącej wody.

– Dostanę kiedyś sake? – zagadnął w końcu Zoro.

– Jeśli zasłużysz, to kto wie – blondyn uśmiechnął się zadziornie, podając szermierzowi ostatnią mokrą miskę, po czym zabrał się za mycie podłogi.

– I ty tak codziennie?

– Codziennie.

– I nikt nigdy ci nie pomaga?

– Nie muszą, daję sobie radę, lubię to robić. To mnie uspakaja – uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Zresztą, o takim życiu marzyłem, nie mam na co narzekać.

Znów zapanowała cisza. Co dziwne, nie była w żaden sposób dyskomfortowa – raczej naturalna, kojąca.

Zoro nie rozumiał. Z jednej strony ten facet doprowadzał go do białej gorączki i momentami naprawdę miał ochotę go posiatkować. Z drugiej jednak wydawał mu się osobą, która go całkowicie rozumiała, jakby podczas swojego krótkiego życia zdążyła już przejść niezłe piekło. Jak on. Podświadomie czuł, że może mu zaufać. A znali się... Tak, jeden dzień. Ale postanowił na razie się tym nie przejmować. Polegał na instynkcie, który jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. A poza tym stwierdził – jak zwykle zresztą – że będzie, co ma być.

– Um, Cook... – zaczął niepewnie zielonowłosy.

– Hmmm?

– Dzięki. Wiesz, za to przy kolacji... I w ogóle... – podrapał się po policzku. Nie był dobry w takich rzeczach, jak dziękowanie czy przepraszanie.

Black się zaśmiał i na chwilę odłożył mopa, którym zmywał podłogę, po czym spojrzał na Zoro.

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł z uśmiechem. – Jasper już taki jest, więc się nim nie przejmuj. Jak tu przyszedł był dzikusem, który nic o sobie nie mówił, ale będąc tu zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Nie przejmuj się nim – powtórzył i wrócił do poprzedniej czynności.

Roronoa kiwnął głową, a następnie chwycił szmatkę i zaczął myć blaty.

* * *

><p>– Jeszcze raz – powiedział ze znużeniem Sanji, okupując łóżko Zoro, leżąc na nim na plecach i gapiąc się w sufit. Sam zielonowłosy siedział na brzegu tapczanu i masował głowę, w którą po raz to kolejny został przed chwilą walnięty.<p>

Roronoa warknął i zaczął od początku.

– Makaron, opiekane małe kawałki kurczaka, sos śmietanowo–pieczarkowy... – znów dostał w głowę od Sanjiego. – Ugh, pieprzony kucharz – mruknął pod nosem i znów pomasował zielony łeb. – Co znowu źle?

– Nie podałeś nazwy makaronu i jak ci, kurwa, dam pieczarki, to się nie pozbierasz z podłogi – warknął już podirytowany blondyn.

Pracowali nad tym kolejny wieczór z rzędu, chyba szósty albo siódmy. Szermierz przy sprzątaniu radził sobie całkiem dobrze. Robił to szybko i precyzyjnie – co z tego, że czasem nie panował nad siłą w dłoniach i przez to stracili już dwanaście talerzy i jednego mopa, chłopak się wprawiał z każdym kolejnym razem. Nie narzekał, że bolą go nogi, ręce, krzyż czy cokolwiek innego, a to była miła odmiana, bo większość zaczynała jęczeć po dwóch godzinach. Wykonywał większość poleceń dość sprawnie i bez marudzenia.

Ale rozmieszczenie stołów na głównej sali to była zupełnie inna historia.

Gubił się na niej, jakby nie odróżniał lewej strony od prawej. Kiedy Sanji mówił, żeby poszedł do trzeciego stolika, który był niedaleko drzwi wejściowych, Zoro jakimś dziwnym trafem znajdywał się w najbardziej odludnym miejscu pomieszczenia. Dobra, sala główna była naprawdę duża, ale bez przesady, żeby od razu się w niej gubić?... Trzeba było być jakimś totalnym idiotą.

Zaraz. Zoro był totalnym idiotą. Sprawa wyjaśniona.

Ale oprócz tego miał problemy z menu, a mianowicie wymową potraw i niektórych nazw składników, wszystko mu się merdało i zdarzało się nawet tak, że pozycja w karcie dań numer dziesięć przeistaczała się w numer dwadzieścia pięć. Pół biedy, gdyby już do niej doszli. W obecnej chwili stali na pechowej trzynastce. Od piętnastu minut.

I pieczarki. Czemu się uwziął na te cholerne pieczarki?

– Makaron, małe opiekane kawałki kurczaka, sos śmietanowo... – tu się zatrzymał, czując, że Sanji ponownie podnosił nogę. Nie jego wina, że dla niego wszystkie grzyby były takie same, do cholery! – Śmietanowo... – próbował sobie przypomnieć nazwę tego cholerstwa. Zerknął na Blacka, a dokładniej na jego włosy, i nagle go olśniło. – Śmietanowo–kurkowy.

– No brawo! Święto! – krzyknął. – A jak się nazywa makaron? – zerknął na niego wyczekująco.

– A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – fuknął zielonowłosy. – Makaron jak makaron, tak samo grzyb jak grzyb! Co za różnica?

– Czy ciebie posrało? Oczywiście, że jest różnica! Zupełnie inny smak, nie wspominając już o wyglądzie! – kopnął go w głowę.

– Ał! – złapał się w uderzone miejsce. – Jak cię zaraz...

Złapał go za nogi i zwalił z łóżka. Tyle wystarczyło, by rozpocząć kolejną bójkę, która stała się chyba ich codziennym rytuałem. Urządzali sobie takie potyczki każdego dnia, o różnych porach, ale już tradycją były te wieczorne podczas „nauki" Zoro.

I za każdym razem kończyły się praktycznie tak samo.

– Uspokójcie się, zasrane bachory, ludzie chcą spać, jest po północy! – do pokoju Roronoy wparował Zeff i tupnął swoją drewnianą nogą. Spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na mężczyzn, którzy zamarli w bezruchu. Sanji leżał na podłodze w jakiejś dziwnej pozie, wgniatając swoją stopę w policzek Zoro, ten zaś był nad nim pochylony, jedną ręką ciągnął go za włosy, a drugą próbował oderwać nogę blondyna. – Wracam za pięć minut. Jeśli każdy nie będzie w swoim pokoju, to porachuję kości – warknął i wyszedł.

Sanji i Zoro spojrzeli po sobie, a potem jednocześnie się rozdzielili. Co jak co, ale z Zeffem żaden z nich nie chciał zadzierać.

Zielonowłosy masował policzek, kucharz zaś poprawiał potargane włosy. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem i zaczęli się śmiać, sami nie wiedząc z czego.

– To jak nazywał się ten makaron? – spytał dalej szczerzący się Zoro, zanim Black wyszedł z jego pokoju.

– _Garganelli_, głupie marimo, _Garganelli_ – uśmiechnął się do drugiego mężczyzny, rzucił „branoc" i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Hm – zastanowił się zielonowłosy. – Prawie jak ten zły dziadek ze Smerfów – stwierdził zadowolony. Teraz na pewno zapamięta.

* * *

><p>Po długotrwałej zażartej dyskusji, wszelkich za i przeciw i obietnicy, że wróci przed szóstą wieczorem, Sanji dostał pozwolenie na wzięcie wolnego na rzecz szukania ubrań dla Zoro. To nie tak, że chciał się wyrwać. Po prostu wszystkie ciuchy, które znalazł dla zielonowłosego i które na niego ostatecznie pasowały, były albo za ciasne i aż za bardzo opinały jego ciało, albo za luźne i wyglądał przez to jak wieśniak. Na dodatek żaden z kelnerskich strojów, które mieli, nie pasował na Roronoę ani trochę.<p>

Już wychodził z pokoju Zeffa, który służył również jako jego gabinet, gdy staruszek nagle się odezwał, nie odrywając się od papierów nawet na moment:

– Lubisz go, prawda? – spytał.

– Że niby kogo, pierniku? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Black, choć tak naprawdę znał odpowiedź.

– Jak to kogo, baranie, mówię o tej sałacie.

– Zoro? Żartujesz? To przecież durny glon – Sanji wzruszył ramionami, stojąc tyłem do Zeffa. – Tak durny, że jego nie da się lubić. Doprowadza mnie do szału – prychnął. – Przestań zadawać durne pytania, staruchu – i po tych słowach zniknął za drzwiami.

Szef kuchni pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Lubił go. To było oczywiste, że go lubił, więc czemu po prostu się do tego nie przyzna? Spędzał z nim mnóstwo czasu i to nie tylko dlatego, że musiał go nauczyć wielu rzeczy. Robił to też z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Śmiali się razem. Trenowali, urządzając te swoje codzienne bójki. Gadali do późna w nocy w pokoju któregoś z nich albo po prostu siedzieli w ciszy na dachu Baratie, opierając się o barierki i patrząc na niebo.

Nie, Sanji w ogóle nie lubił Zoro. Ani trochę.

– Głupi dzieciak – westchnął Zeff i wrócił do sprawdzania papierów.

* * *

><p>Zoro stał w bezruchu, łypiąc na Sanjiego spod zielonego łba. Kucharz przesadzał. Naprawdę przesadzał.<p>

– Ty sobie żartujesz, prawda, Cook? – warknął.

– Głupie marimo, oczywiście, że nie. Boże, co ty, nigdy w sklepie nie byłeś? Zachowujesz się jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę. No już, idź i zacznij przymierzać.

Blondyn wcisnął mu do rąk stertę spodni, bluzek i koszul, a potem popchnął w stronę przymierzali i westchnął.

Byli w centrum handlowym w środku miasta i, doprawdy, Roronoa zachowywał się jak dzikus. Ciągle się rozglądał niespokojnie, obrzucał nieufnym spojrzeniem każdego napotkanego człowieka, a jeśli ktoś przez przypadek się o niego otarł ramieniem albo go potrącił – co przecież było normalnością w takich miejscach – natychmiast się odsuwał jak najdalej i wyglądał na niesamowicie zdegustowanego. A kiedy usłyszał, że ma przymierzać ubrania i jeszcze pokazać Blackowi czy dobrze w nich wygląda i czy pasują... Blondyn mógł przysiąc, że gdyby spojrzenie zabijało – on już leżałby martwy.

Usiadł na krzesełku przed przymierzalnią i czekał. Minęło jakieś pięć minut, zanim Zoro wyszedł w ciemnoszarych, prawie czarnych dżinsach i białym T–shircie. Miał niewyobrażalnie niezadowoloną minę naburmuszonego dziecka, które zmusiło się do czegoś, czego za nic nie chciał zrobić.

Kucharz podszedł do drugiego mężczyzny i obejrzał go dokładnie, od stóp do głowy.

– Hm – podrapał się po brodzie. – Spodnie mogłyby być o rozmiar mniejsze – stwierdził. – Ale bluzka jest okej – uśmiechnął się do Roronoy, który warknął i wrócił do przymierzalni. Sanji prawie widział, jak para bucha mu z uszu z wściekłości. Zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową. Zielonowłosy zachowywał się dosłownie jak dziecko.

* * *

><p>Siedzieli w kawiarni, pijąc powoli herbatę. Polowanie na ciuchy dla Zoro skończyli jakieś pół godziny temu z pełnym sukcesem, dzięki czemu szermierz miał zapas ubrań na cały rok, łącznie z butami, bielizną, garniturem i całkiem eleganckim strojem kelnera.<p>

Black wydawał się być niezwykle zadowolony z siebie, bo cały czas miał na twarzy delikatny, łagodny uśmiech. Drugi mężczyzna aż tak wesoły nie był, ale gdzieś w połowie zakupów pogodził się ze swoją sytuacją, przestał narzekać i burczeć, zdając się na łaskę i niełaskę Sanjiego, mając tylko nadzieję, że blondyn nie wybierze mu niczego obciachowego. Na szczęście nie wybrał. Wręcz przeciwnie, okazało się, że kucharz ma całkiem niezły gust i oko do ubrań.

– Hej, marimo – zagadnął Sanji, nadziewając na widelczyk kawałek szarlotki.

– Hmmm?

– Nie chcę być wścibski i jeśli nie chcesz, to nie mów, ale... Masz jakąś rodzinę? Jakąkolwiek? Miejsce, do którego mógłbyś kiedyś wrócić? – zerknął na niego.

– Szczerze, to nie, nie mam – odpowiedział spokojnie zielonowłosy i upił łyk herbaty. – Mój ojciec był policjantem, wspaniałym człowiekiem i rodzicem... Ale został zastrzelony podczas jednej z akcji, w której brał udział, kiedy miałem osiem lat. Matki nigdy nie znałem, podobno zmarła tydzień po moich narodzinach. Nawet nie widziałem jej zdjęcia – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to go zupełnie nie obchodziło.

– Przykro mi. Musiało ci być ciężko – wsadził kawałek ciasta do ust, choć nagle stracił na nie całą ochotę.

– Po co ci przykro? To nie tak, że to twoja wina. Głupi jesteś, brewko – mruknął i podkradł szarlotkę blondynowi, który fuknął na takie bezczelne zachowanie, ale nic poza tym. – Po śmierci ojca przygarnął mnie jego przyjaciel, który prowadził dojo w Japonii. Przeprowadziłem się tam i tam żyłem. Ale nie mogę tam wrócić – spojrzał za okno, przeżuwając wolno łakoć.

– Twój tata nie był zbyt rodzinną osobą, co? Skoro mieszkałeś u jego przyjaciela, a nie u babci czy coś... – nie pytał, czemu Zoro nie może wrócić do Japonii, do dojo. I tak zielonowłosy mu dużo powiedział.

– Powiedzmy, że był czarną owcą w rodzinie i nikt się do niego nie przyznawał. Jak był młody, zrobił mnóstwo durnych rzeczy, których potem żałował, ale zawsze powtarzał, że to nawet dobrze, że jego życie się tak potoczyło. A ty? – zerknął na kompana. – Gdzie twoja matka?

– Nie wiem, nawet nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy jeszcze żyje – odparł. – I w zasadzie... Nie obchodzi mnie to ani trochę.

Roronoa zrobił zaskoczoną minę. To powiedział człowiek, który dla kobiet zrobiłby wszystko? Który wielbił je i niemal całował ziemię, po której stąpały? To powiedział Black, który uważał je za istoty idealne? Coś tu nie grało.

I wbrew swoim zasadom chciał zapytać, zmusić Sanjiego do powiedzenia czegoś więcej na ten temat, ale wyraz jego twarzy w przeciągu jednej chwili odciągnął go od tego zamiaru. Drugi mężczyzna w przeciągu sekundy spochmurniał, lekko zbladł, a w widocznym oku Zoro zauważył cień bólu. Zrozumiał, że nie ma prawa ciągnąć tego wątku, bo gdyby to o niego chodziło – na pewno nie chciałby o tym rozmawiać. Dlatego postanowił zapytać o coś innego, co interesowało go od samego początku ich dziwnej znajomości.

– Oi, Cook, czemu nie używasz rąk do walki?

– Jak to czemu? Przecież to oczywiste, głupie marimo! – prychnął blondyn. – Ręce są dla mnie wszystkim, dzięki nim gotuję, dzięki nim uszczęśliwiam w jakiś sposób ludzi – wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, spodem dłoni do góry. – Nie mogę ich narażać, muszę o nie dbać, bez nich nie mogę robić tego, co kocham – powiedział łagodnie. – Bez nogi można być kucharzem, piernik Zeff jest tego najlepszym przykładem. Bez rąk już nie.

Roronoa kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Więc to tak... Black był naprawdę interesującym człowiekiem i z pewnością zasługiwał na szacunek, mimo że czasem zachowywał się jak totalny idiota.

– Oi, Sanji.

– Hmmm? – zerknął na niego, kończąc już herbatę.

– Wracajmy do domu, co?

– Pewnie.

**TBC**. Mam nadzieję.

* * *

><p>Jak zwykle liczę na tonę komentarzy ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Po pierwsze, **wielkie podziękowania i dedykacja dla mojej kochanej ****Anyuh**, dzięki której dostałam mega weny, chęci i motywacji do pisania. W zasadzie bez niej ten chapter gniłby nietknięty jeszcze przez długi, długi czas. Po drugie, przepraszam, że tak długo musieliście czekać, choć obawiam się, że z rozdziałem V będą mega problemy – uprzedzam z góry. Po trzecie, mam szaloną nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba, bo naprawdę sporo pracowałam nad tą częścią... I wierzcie mi, to był koszmar. No i oczywiście wielkie przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, które mogą wystąpić. Ideałem nie jestem ;)

Dicodin, skarbie, dziękuję za jakże pozytywny komentarz! Uwielbiam czytać Twoje opinie, naprawdę :) I super, że się podoba, staram się jak mogę! Jeśli chodzi o kuka, to trochę wcześniej też się z tym inteligentnie ogarnęłam, ale skoro już tutaj zaczęłam z tym „Cookiem", to skończę. Najwyżej od następnych pisadeł (o ile takowe będą) zacznę stosować to przepiękne spolszczenie :)

Kaczko, Kaczko, moja najdroższa i najmilsza i najbardziej puchowa Kaczuszko, dziękuję za komentarz! Za każdym razem, gdy wyrażasz opinię na temat moich „cosiów" to mnie pozytywnie rozbrajasz ;) Zawsze walniesz coś, przy czym parsknę śmiechem, no. I za to Cię kocham, Madziu :*

I w ogóle dziękuję ślicznie za wszystkie komentarze, one naprawdę mnie wspierają i dodają pozytywnej energii. Dzięki nim chce mi się pisać dalej! Jesteście wspaniali! *przytula wszystkich, którzy to czytają i komentują*

Tylko, powiedzcie mi, dlaczego polski cudzysłów tu tak gównianie wygląda? Dlaczego? TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

Zatrudnienie Zoro było jednym wielkim sukcesem.

Nie, żeby ktokolwiek zamierzał się do tego głośno przyznawać, ale gdyby ktoś zapytał czy warto było, nikt nie powiedziałby że „nie".

Wyuczenie go wszystkiego w stopniu perfekcyjnym zajęło sporo – około półtora miesiąca. By tego dokonać, Sanji włożył w to mnóstwo swojego prywatnego czasu (który normalnie spędziłby zupełnie na czymś innym), cierpliwości i przede wszystkim zdrowia psychicznego. Bo kto jak kto, ale Roronoa naprawdę umiał je nadwyrężyć. Czasami rozumował tak wolno i opornie, że Black miał ochotę go zastrzelić, a momentami nawet i siebie. Nie wspominając już o tym, jak mylił i źle wymawiał nazwy potraw oraz składniki. To chyba bolało i załamywało najbardziej.

Ale opłaciło się, naprawdę się opłaciło.

Do Baratie nagle zaczęło schodzić się coraz więcej ludzi. Niektórzy dlatego, bo byli zaciekawieni nietypowym kolorem włosów Zoro. Inni, ponieważ był naprawdę przystojny i po prostu chcieli się na niego bezkarnie pogapić – to się tyczyło głównie nastolatek i młodych dam, przez co zresztą Sanji dostawał białej gorączki i zżerała go zazdrość. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego na niego kobiety nie reagowały takim zachwytem, jak na tego durnego glona.

Doszło nawet do tego, że parę stałych klientów przychodziło tylko wtedy, gdy Roronoa był na swojej zmianie. I nie wolno zapomnieć o dzieciach. Niewiadomo dlaczego, dzieciaki wręcz uwielbiały zielonowłosego szermierza. Szczerzyły się do niego, cieszyły i zaczepiały, zadając różne pytania i skłaniając do rozmowy. On zaś nie wydawał się być zbyt niezadowolony z tego powodu i bez problemu pozwalał się czochrać po włosach lub dotykać swoich trzech złotych kolczyków, a czasem nawet brał maluchy na barana czy też robił im tak zwany „samolocik". W takich momentach kucharz śmiał się, że Roronoa byłby świetnym ojcem, na co drugi mężczyzna reagował delikatnym rumieńcem i warknięciem.

Zoro był po prostu lubiany. Miał swoje wzloty i upadki, często robił jakieś gafy, ale wszyscy darzyli go sympatią. Nie tylko klienci, ale również cała rodzina z Baratie. Pomimo jego cichego sposobu bycia, zamkniętości w sobie i małomówności – Roronoy w dziwny, niezrozumiały sposób po prostu nie dało się nie lubić. Sam Zeff bardzo szybko zaczął go traktować niemalże jak własnego syna. Zdarzały się momenty, kiedy na niego wrzeszczał, wyzywał od głupich sałat i kapust oraz kopał drewnianą nogą w kostkę, ale potrafił też położyć dłoń na zielonych kosmykach, poczochrać je i powiedzieć: „Dobra robota, Zoro". Ten się na to tylko lekko uśmiechał, może i nawet trochę nieśmiało, i kiwał głową, po czym wracał do pracy.

Wszyscy czuli się tak, jakby szermierz mieszkał i pracował w restauracji od niewiadomo jak długiego czasu. Jakby należał do ich rodziny od zawsze.

* * *

><p>– Gdzie idziesz, Cook? – spytał Zoro, patrząc na Sanjiego przebierającego się w dresy i zakładającego adidasy, czyli coś, czego blondyn nigdy normalnie by nie założył.<p>

Było półtorej godziny po wspólnej kolacji. Zielonowłosy siedział na łóżku kucharza i czytał jakąś książkę, kiedy to nagle jego kompan wstał zza biurka i zaczął zmieniać ubranie, w ogóle nie krępując się obecnością drugiego mężczyzny. Jeszcze jakieś dwa, trzy tygodnie temu wywaliłby go za drzwi, gdyby chciał się przebrać, ale teraz nie przejmował się Zoro ani trochę. Ciało miał ładne i zgrabne, idealne wręcz, a szermierz w końcu też był mężczyzną, więc koniec końców stwierdził, że wstyd nie ma tu żadnego rozsądnego wyjaśnienia.

– Idę pobiegać – powiedział w końcu Black, kończąc wiązać sznurówki.

– Biegasz? – zdziwił się Roronoa.

– Tak, codziennie – zerknął na niego i odpowiedział z uprzedzeniem na kolejne pytanie formujące się w zielonym łbie. – I nie wiedziałeś o tym, bo biegam wtedy, kiedy ty smacznie sobie chrapiesz w łóżku.

– Aha – mruknął, zamknął książkę i wstał. – To ja idę do siebie. Do jutra.

* * *

><p>Siedział po ciemku na parapecie ubrany tylko w spodnie od piżamy; letni wiatr wpadał przez otwarte okno, bawił się jego włosami i kolczykami, które brzdąkały cicho, uderzając delikatnie o siebie nawzajem. Zoro patrzył z lekko przymrużonymi oczami na świat za oknem, który od mniej więcej godziny był już pogrążony we śnie, ale mimo to z oddali wyraźnie dobiegał go szum samochodów oraz stłumione, wymieszane ze sobą pojedyncze głosy ludzi. Ale przede wszystkim świat ten był spokojny.<p>

Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak wyciszony, zrelaksowany, kiedy nie myślał o tych, którzy go ścigali, chcąc dorwać za wszelką cenę. W Baratie było mu dobrze, cudownie wręcz – wreszcie miał poczucie przynależności do jakiegoś miejsca, a nie wyobcowania i odizolowania od wszystkiego, co go otaczało. Często zastanawiał się czy to nie piękny, surrealistyczny sen. A może marzenie nie do spełnienia o spokojnym, normalnym życiu?

Westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. Nigdy nie był optymistą. Pesymistą też nie. Nie modlił się o lepsze jutro, bo nie wierzył w żadnego boga. Nie żył marzeniami. Zawsze wszystko stawiał na przeznaczenie i racjonalnie patrzył na świat; działał głównie na podstawie swoich instynktów i przeczuć. I coś mu mówiło, że niedługo jego życie niczym w bajce się skończy. I wtedy znów będzie musiał szukać jakiegoś rozwiązania. Ale jakiego? Znów będzie się chować? Chętnie by walczył, ale ich było za dużo, o wiele za dużo. Wiedział, że jest silny, że miał talent i zdolności, ale o wygranej nie było mowy, bo zawsze na miejscu pokonanych trzech pojawiało się pięciu następnych. Któregoś dnia w końcu udałoby im się go dorwać. A wtedy... Wtedy czekała go śmierć.

Oparł się o framugę, zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie słowa Blacka: „Nieważne, w jakie gówno jesteś zamieszany, mam to w dupie. Po prostu masz zawsze pamiętać, że nie jesteś już sam. My ci pomożemy. _Ja_ ci pomogę".

_On mi pomoże_, przemknęło Zoro bezwiednie przez myśl i na moment znów poczuł błogi spokój, będąc podświadomie zupełnie pewnym, że tak by się stało. Ale gdy uzmysłowił sobie znaczenie tych słów – przeraził się. Sanji nie mógł mu pomóc. Nie mógł. Gdyby to zrobił, wtedy i on byłby w niebezpieczeństwie. Ostatnia osoba, która starała się w jakikolwiek sposób wesprzeć Roronoę, wiedząc o jego wrogach, trafiła do szpitala w tak ciężkim stanie, że zapadła w końcu w śpiączkę. Szermierz nie mógł narazić tego kretyna, skończonego idioty, palanta, pięknisia z kretyńsko zakręconą brwią; jedynej osoby, która cały czas go wspierała i w niego wierzyła, która...

Która była jego przyjacielem. Która była w jakiś sposób również jego oparciem.

– Kurwa – szepnął do siebie i zakrył twarz dłonią. – Jesteś idiotą, Roronoa. Kompletnym idiotą!

_Miałeś się już nie przywiązywać._

* * *

><p>Wszedł do Baratie przez tylne drzwi od strony śmietników i od razu skierował się do kuchni. Wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę z wodą i nalał sobie pełną szklankę. Wypił płyn duszkiem i odetchnął głęboko. Bieganie zawsze mu pomagało, odkąd był dzieckiem. Uspakajało, oczyszczało umysł oraz dawało jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jak źle jest z jego płucami przez nałogowe palenie.<p>

Przetarł spocone czoło przedramieniem i skierował się do swojego pokoju, a potem od razu do łazienki, jak zawsze zostawiając drzwi otwarte na oścież. Taki już miał nawyk, że gdy znajdował się w jakimś mniejszym pomieszczeniu, to w miarę możliwości nigdy się nie zamykał. Ludzie nazywali to klaustrofobią. On ich nie poprawiał, choć wiedział, że to nie klaustrofobia, a coś zupełnie innego. Coś gorszego.

Stanął przed prysznicem, zrzucił z siebie ubranie, odsuwając je niedbale nogą pod ścianę, i wszedł do kabiny. Długi, letni prysznic – tego mu było trzeba.

Gdy skończył po jakiejś pół godzinie, usłyszał podejrzane dźwięki dobiegające z pokoju Zoro. Niezbyt głośne, ale wystarczająco wyraźne, by go zaciekawić i zaniepokoić jednocześnie. Osuszył się pobieżnie i założył bokserki do spania, po czym wszedł do pokoju drugiego mężczyzny.

Zielonowłosy mamrotał coś przez sen, kręcąc się gwałtownie w łóżku, i jedynym słowem, które Blackowi udało się zrozumieć było czyjeś imię: Kuina. Szermierz wyglądał, jakby był w stanie agonii – spocony, zaciskający oczy, zaś na jego zazwyczaj spokojnej twarzy raz po raz pojawiały się impulsy bólu. Widocznie miał jakiś potworny koszmar, z którego nie mógł się obudzić. Sanji wiedział, jakie to uczucie, bo codziennie takowe miał i przez nie właśnie tak mało sypiał. Bał się zasnąć. Bał się, że zmory przeszłości znów wrócą i znów będzie musiał przeżywać piekło, przez które kiedyś przeszedł. Dlatego właśnie widok Roronoy w tym stanie wstrząsnął nim, a nawet przestraszył. Chciał jak najszybciej pomóc Zoro, uspokoić go, zapewnić, że wszystko jest w porządku...

Dotknął bardzo delikatnie ramienia szermierza i powiedział cicho:

– Zoro, obudź się...

W tym momencie wszystko potoczyło się w zastraszająco szybkim tempie, w przeciągu paru sekund, mgnieniu oka. Tak gwałtownie, błyskawicznie i niespodziewanie, że blondyn prawie niczego nie zarejestrował.

Zoro nagle otworzył oczy; były odległe, obce, przyćmione jakąś mgiełką i wyglądały niemalże jak oczy osaczonego drapieżnika, szykującego się do ataku w samoobronie. Z wręcz nadludzką prędkością i siłą chwycił Sanjiego, przewalił na łóżko, po chwili zaś znajdował się nad nim z wyciągniętą z pochwy kataną, która błysnęła złowieszczo w nikłym świetle ulicznych latarni. I wtedy Black poczuł istne przerażenie. Był sparaliżowany strachem. Nie mógł ruszyć żadną częścią ciała, głos zamarł mu w gardle i jedyne do czego był zdolny, to patrzenie prosto w te obce oczy człowieka, którego uważał za najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiegokolwiek miał. Jedynego przyjaciela.

Dopiero ostrze miecza zamierzającego wbić się w sam środek jego twarzy przywrócił mu zdolność mówienia.

– Zoro! To ja, Sanji! – krzyknął, zaciskając powieki. – Zoro!

W ułamku sekundy Roronoa odzyskał zmysły, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać nadchodzącego pchnięcia. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to w ostatniej chwili zmienić jego trajektorię, przez co katana tylko drasnęła blady policzek Blacka i wbiła się cała w materac łóżka.

Dopiero wtedy Sanji wypuścił powietrze, które nieświadomie wstrzymał w płucach. Drżał. Naprawdę myślał, że Zoro go zabije, tu i teraz, w mgnieniu oka, a on nic nie będzie mógł z tym zrobić; nie będzie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem.

Zielonowłosy odskoczył od drugiego mężczyzny i cofnął się do tyłu, przylegając mocno plecami do ściany. Oddychał ciężko, szybko. Podniósł rękę do góry i wbił w nią spojrzenie. Boże. Boże. Prawie zabił Blacka. Gdyby ten nie krzyknął, zabiłby jedynego człowieka, któremu naprawdę zaczynał ufać. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując się uspokoić choć w minimalnym stopniu.

Zapanowała ciężka, pełna napięcia cisza.

Przerwał ją kucharz, siadając naprzeciw Zoro. Niepewnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i spytał:

– Wszystko w porządku, marimo?

– Czy wszystko w porządku? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Roronoa. – Ja cię przed chwilą o mało nie posiatkowałem, a _ty_ się pytasz _mnie _czy wszystko w porządku? – nie mógł uwierzyć. Ten idiota przed chwilą o mało nie zginął z jego ręki i jeszcze się o niego martwił?

– O mało – powtórzył jego własne słowa. – Ale tego nie zrobiłeś. Nic mi nie jest, choć szczerze ci powiem, że prawie przyprawiłeś mnie o zawał, dupku jeden – mruknął. Zabrał rękę i usiadł koło szermierza, przeklinając w duchu brak kieszeni w bokserkach. Cholernie przydałby mu się teraz papieros. – I to była moja wina. Nie powinienem próbować cię budzić na siłę – wbił spojrzenie w kołdrę. – Ale wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś okropnie cierpiał i...

– Ja pierdolę, Cook... – przerwał mu zielonowłosy łamiącym się głosem. – O mało cię nie zabiłem. O mało nie przebiłem na wylot. A ty jeszcze żartujesz, opierniczasz mnie i obwiniasz sam siebie jednocześnie! Czy ciebie posrało? – dopiero teraz odważył się na niego spojrzeć i od razu zauważył dość głębokie nacięcie na policzku Blacka. – Zraniłem cię – stwierdził głucho.

– Co? – zdziwił się Sanji i dotknął rany. – Ach, to nic, bywało gorzej – uśmiechnął się słabo i machnął ręką. – Najwyżej skopię ci za to dupę jutro rano. Zobaczysz, będziesz latać i odbijać się od ścian i sufitu jak piłeczka kauczukowa – zaśmiał się cicho i oparł głowę o ścianę. – Zobaczysz.

Zoro patrzył na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. Prawie go zabił. Zranił go. Przeraził. A Black? Black się martwił nie o siebie, ale o niego. Żartował. I siedział koło niego, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Blondyn zerknął na niego i się uśmiechnął. Wstał i na chwilę zniknął w łazience, po chwili wychodząc z plastrem na policzku.

– Chodź – powiedział i skierował się do drzwi, a gdy Roronoa nie ruszył się z miejsca, westchnął cicho i podszedł do łóżka, podpierając się pod boki. – Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak, marimo. Trochę dojrzałości – chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Szermierza nadal zadziwiała siła, która kryła się w tym jakże na pozór wątłym i kruchym ciele.

Sanji prowadził go korytarzem pogrążonym w ciemności. Panowała zupełna cisza. Tylko w momencie, gdy przechodzili koło jednego z pokoi, dało się usłyszeć dość głośny kobiecy jęk. Zielonowłosy zawahał się na moment, najwyraźniej chcąc przystopować.

– Vivien i Jasper, nie przejmuj się nimi – rzucił blondyn szybko, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę i cały czas prowadząc Zoro.

– Co? – nie zrozumiał.

– Boże, debilny glonie, ja wiem, że jest noc i nie masz środków do fotosyntezy, ale spróbuj ruszyć tym swoim algowym móżdżkiem – westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. – Vivien i Jasper. Są parą, jak już wiesz od dłuższego czasu. Uprawiają seks, a w ich wykonaniu nie jest to najcichsza czynność. Proste – wprowadził go do jadalni, zapalając przedtem światło, i posadził na krześle. – A teraz siedź i czekaj – poszedł do kuchni.

Roronoa siedział, analizując słowa kucharza. Przez parę sekund był wściekły za cały sznurek zniewag skierowanych w jego kierunku – i to wypowiedzianych tylko w jednym zdaniu! – a potem dotarła do niego dalsza część wypowiedzi Blacka, zarumienił się lekko i zdecydował, że lepiej skupić uwagę na czymś innym. Tykający zegarek wydawał się być do tego idealnym celem.

Nie minęło pięć minut, jak do jadalni z powrotem wkroczył blondyn, w jednej ręce trzymając _tokkuri_ i _ochoko_, w drugiej zaś kubek, z którego unosiła się para.

– Masz i się ciesz, bo następnym razem mogę nie być tak łaskawy – powiedział z uśmiechem Sanji, stawiając kubek przy swoim miejscu, a resztę przed Zoro.

– Niemożliwe – nagle oczy szermierza się rozpromieniły. – _Nihonshu_. Wreszcie się doczekałem.

Black się wyszczerzył. Coś mu mówiło, że kiedy Zoro zobaczy sake, to od razu mu się polepszy. I miał rację. Całe zmartwienie z twarzy zielonowłosego zniknęło, ustępując glonowej radości.

_Jakie to marimo jest prostolinijne_, pomyślał Sanji i usiadł, biorąc kubek z herbatą w dłonie.

– _Karakuchi_ – szepnął z zadowoleniem Roronoa, wąchając alkohol.

– Stwierdziłem, że wolisz to od _amakuchi_ – rzucił blondyn i zamilkł na moment, a później zaczął chichotać, aż wreszcie wybuchł śmiechem.

– Z czego się śmiejesz, debilu? – warknął, nalał sake do _ochoko_ i wypił wszystko na raz. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Jak on tęsknił za tym smakiem.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim kucharz się uspokoił. Otarł małą łezkę kręcącą mu się w kąciku oka, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i, próbując się nie śmiać, powiedział:

– Bo jesteś skończonym idiotą, Zoro! – znów zachichotał. – Nie rozróżniasz cholernych pieczarek od kurek i nadal masz problem, który makaron to _penne_, a który _rigatoni_, ale o alkoholu to wiesz chyba wszystko! Normalnie szkoda, że nie mamy tu baru... – ponownie parsknął śmiechem i upił łyk herbaty.

Siedzieli tak w komfortowej ciszy, każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach. W końcu Zoro zagadnął:

– Nie pijesz?

– Rzadko. Mam słabą głowę – przyznał i wzruszył ramionami. – Ty za to pewnie upić się nie potrafisz.

– Mam z tym problemy, przyznaję się. Oi, Cook – Sanji zerknął na niego. – Obudziłem cię, że przyszedłeś?

– Nie – podparł policzek dłonią. – Wróciłem jakieś czterdzieści minut wcześniej. Wychodziłem spod prysznica, usłyszałem, jak coś mamroczesz i poszedłem sprawdzić, co się dzieje, bo zazwyczaj jedyny odgłos, który wydajesz podczas spania to cholernie głośne chrapanie – uśmiechnął się wrednie.

– Akurat – prychnął szermierz, a zaraz potem zamrugał. – Chwila... Jest – spojrzał na zegarek – wpół do czwartej! Nad ranem!

– I?

– Ile ty biegasz i kiedy idziesz spać?

– Biegam około dwóch, trzech godzin – Sanji wstał i zaczął szperać po szafkach. W końcu znalazł jakąś paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. – Ugh, nie lubię tej marki... – ale mimo wszystko i tak zapalił, zaciągnął się i lekko skrzywił. Wrócił na swoje miejsce. – Ale wiesz, to i tak nie ma znaczenia, ile biegam i kiedy idę spać. Bo ja zasadniczo prawie nie śpię.

– Jak to? – zainteresował się Zoro. On sam nigdy nie miał problemu ze snem, tylko od czasu do czasu miał koszmary, obrazy z przeszłości, od których nie mógł się uwolnić. Ale to były naprawdę sporadyczne przypadki.

Black westchnął ciężko i odchylił się na krześle, kładąc nogi na stole. Nie lubił o tym opowiadać. Nikomu. Tylko Zeff miał jako takie pojęcie o jego problemach, choć blondyn i tak nie ze wszystkiego mu się zwierzał. Po co dziadek ma się martwić i później mówić, że jest cholernym gówniarzem, o którego ciągle trzeba się troszczyć. Nie potrzebował tego. Nie chciał przysparzać piernikowi jeszcze większej ilości kłopotów. Tyle, ile narozrabiał i ile staruszek się przez niego wycierpiał wystarczyło mu chyba do końca jego życia.

Z drugiej strony jednak było mu ciężko. Czuł się rozdarty, bo chciał się komuś zwierzyć, wygadać, wyrzucić z siebie dosłownie wszystko – ale jednak wolał dalej milczeć. A Zoro... Wiedział, że Zoro mógł zaufać. Że nikomu nic nie powie, że wszystko zachowa dla siebie. I nawet jeśli nie do końca zrozumie, to przynajmniej się postara.

Wpatrywał się długo w sufit i dopiero w połowie drugiego papierosa postanowił się odezwać.

– Mam problemy ze snem – powiedział w końcu. – Nie mogę zasnąć. A jak już śpię, to mam takie koszmary, że się od razu budzę. Codziennie. Noc w noc. Więc śpię po jakieś trzy godziny. Czasem uda mi się cztery – wyznał. – Kiedyś brałem leki. Na początku działały bardzo dobrze. Potem chodziłem przez nie strasznie przymulony i ciężko kojarzyłem. A jakiś czas później z kolei ich efekt słabł z dnia na dzień, więc brałem podwójną dawkę bez konsultacji z lekarzem. Któregoś dnia ledwo mnie dobudzili. W końcu przestały działać.

– Co... ci się śni? – zawahał się, choć czuł, że zna odpowiedź.

– Przeszłość – odparł bezemocjonalnie kucharz i znów się mocno zaciągnął. – Tak jak tobie – zerknął na Zoro. – Kto to Kuina? – na twarzy drugiego mężczyzny pojawiło się zdziwienie, więc blondyn dodał szybko: – Mówiłeś jej imię przez sen. Tylko tyle zrozumiałem.

– Kuina to... Córka tego przyjaciela ojca, który mnie do siebie przygarnął po jego śmierci. Była moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, była jak moja siostra. Była moim celem – kucharz uniósł brew pytająco. – Widzisz, zawsze była ode mnie lepsza. We wszystkim. W nauce. W szermierce. Chciałem ją prześcignąć – uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich wspomnień. – Ale nie zdążyłem.

– Umarła – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Została zamordowana – poprawił Roronoa i zamilkł, zaciskając pięści na spodniach od piżamy.

Black nie chciał już o nic więcej pytać. Wiedział, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie. Szermierz był zmęczony, zestresowany i zły na samego siebie – to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Blondyn nie miał zamiaru go jeszcze bardziej nadwyrężać trudnymi pytaniami.

– Cook – z ust Zoro nagle wydobył się stłumiony szept. – To, co się stało... Ja...

– Nie przepraszaj, nawet się nie waż – wtrącił Sanji. – Nic się nie stało. Raz Vivien mi wbiła nóż między żebra, draśnięcie na policzku od miecza to przy tym pestka – machnął lekceważąco ręką. – I nawet nie myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca z tak durnego powodu, marimo, wiem, że przemknęło ci to przez tę pustą glonową łepetynę – wskazał na niego ostrzegająco palcem. – Bo inaczej cię znajdę, spiorę na kwaśne jabłko i zaciągnę tu z powrotem.

Zielonowłosego wryło. Był kiedyś dźgnięty nożem przez tę punkówę? I skąd niby wiedział, że faktycznie przez chwilę chciał... Kim do cholery był ten człowiek? Niezniszczalnym telepatą?

– Widzę, że cię trochę zszokowałem – zaśmiał się. – Już wyjaśniam. Vivien była kiedyś narkomanką, taką już na skraju przepaści. Zeff pomagał jej przejść odwyk. Ale była na strasznym głodzie i któregoś dnia nie wytrzymała i dobrała się do leków. Nakryłem ją, chciałem powstrzymać i, bum, stało się. Pół godziny później leżałem w szpitalu. Mam nawet bliznę, o, tu – wskazał palcem na prawą stronę klatki piersiowej, gdzie znajdował się bardzo wyraźny ślad po dźgnięciu nożem.

Dopiero teraz Roronoa zauważył, że ciało Sanjiego jest pokryte sporą ilością bladych, ledwo widocznych blizn. Już chciał o nie zapytać, ale drugi mężczyzna zaczął znowu mówić.

– A jeśli chodzi o moją wszechwiedzę na temat twoich myśli, to... Bardzo charakterystycznie marszczysz czoło. Na różne sposoby zależnie od tego, czym zaprzątasz ten swój zielony łeb – Zoro spojrzał na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. – O, teraz właśnie mnie wyklinasz na wszystkie możliwe sposoby.

– Ty...! – chwycił butelkę, wypił końcówkę sake i rzucił ją ze złością w kucharza, który z wprawą ją złapał i włożył do kosza za sobą. – Niech cię szlag trafi, durna brewko.

– I vice versa, zmutowany glonie.

**TBC**. Za jakiś czas ;)

* * *

><p><span>Objaśnienia:<span> _tokkuri_ – dzbanuszek bez ucha, w którym najczęściej podaje się sake; _ochoko_ – czarka, w której się pije sake; _nihonshu_ – dosłownie „japoński alkohol"; _karekuchi_ – wytrawne sake; _amakuchi_ – słodkie sake.

Jak zwykle wszystkie komentarze są mile widziane! Każdy przyprawia mnie o banana na twarzy :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **DEPILACJA! I nie, Kaczko, Zeff nie trzyma żadnej kaczki!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

Sanji stał przed lustrem w samych bokserkach i się golił, kiedy to Zoro wyszedł spod prysznica, chwycił pobliski ręcznik i zaczął się leniwie wycierać. Od jakiegoś czasu tak dziwnie się złożyło, że rankami coraz częściej używali łazienki w tym samym czasie, ale niezbyt ich to krępowało i zdawało się im to w ogóle nie przeszkadzać.

Roronoa przez chwilę obserwował, jak blondyn z wielką wprawą i precyzją manewrował ostrzem żyletki, by nadać swojej bródce idealny kształt. Szermierz od pierwszego dnia pobytu w Baratie zastanawiał się, jak facet może przywiązywać aż taką wagę do swojego wyglądu. To nie tak, że sam miał gdzieś czy wygląda jak ostatni niechluj i śmierdzi, czy nie, ale Black chyba dążył do perfekcji, która była oczywiście niemożliwa do osiągnięcia. Ta głupio zakręcona brew wszystko psuła, choć bez niej Sanji przestałby być chyba Sanjim. A raczej na pewno.

Zakręcił sobie ręcznik wokół bioder i zaczął od niechcenia suszyć włosy.

– Nie szkoda ci czasu na takie pindrzenie się przed lustrem? – spytał, po czym ziewnął przeciągle. – Jesteś facetem, a rano w łazience spędzasz codziennie z godzinę.

– Co z tego, że jestem mężczyzną, durne marimo? – warknął. – Lubię dobrze wyglądać – zerknął na zielonowłosego kątem oka. – Ty za to bierzesz tylko prysznic i czasem użyjesz dezodorantu – prychnął, a potem spostrzegł coś, co do tej pory jakoś umykało jego uwadze. – Hej, depilujesz się woskiem na całym ciele, że się nie golisz? – uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Faktycznie, jeszcze nigdy nie widział Roronoy z maszynką do golenia, a facet nie miał najmniejszego zarostu. Nigdzie.

Zoro uniósł zdziwiony brwi. Skąd temu debilowi przychodzą takie pomysły do głowy?

A, tak, był debilem, zadawanie kretyńskich pytań chyba było uwarunkowane genetycznie.

– Nie, nie depiluję się – warknął szermierz groźnie i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. – Po prostu włosy rosną mi tylko na głowie – zrobił lekko speszoną minę. – Nie jestem babą, by robić takie idiotyczne rzeczy. Masochistą też nie.

Blondyn zamarł na chwilę w stanie głębokiego szoku, bo odezwał się dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

– Ty tak na serio?

– Tak, na serio – burknął. – To przez tę cholerną wadę genetyczną, o której kiedyś tam mówiłem.

Zapanowała długa cisza pełna konsternacji. W końcu jednak Black nie wytrzymał i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

– To nie jest śmieszne, Cook! – krzyknął oburzony Zoro.

– Jak to nie! – oparł się o umywalkę i złapał za brzuch, dalej się chichrając. – Jesteś... Gładki... Jak dupcia niemowlaka!... – kolejny wybuch. – Gładziusieńki!...

Zielonowłosy zacisnął powieki i pięści, po czym zaczął powoli liczyć do dziesięciu. Bardzo powoli, spokojnie, robiąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy i powtarzając sobie, że "przecież to tylko durny dupek"...

Nie pomogło.

– Black! Zabiję! – ryknął i rzucił się na blondyna z całkowicie uzasadnioną chęcią uduszenia go. Przy okazji obiecał sobie, że wyciągnie od starego Zeffa kasę, kupi paski do depilacji i pozbędzie się włosków z nóg Sanjiego, nawet jeśli byłaby to ostatnia rzecz, jaką miałby zrobić w swoim dwudziestojednoletnim życiu.

Coś huknęło, coś spadło na podłogę, coś się stłukło i wylało. Potem cała zażarta walka na śmierć i życie przeniosła się do pokoju Blacka (który zawsze zostawiał drzwi do łazienki otwarte, gdy do niej wchodził) i chwilę później dwójka mężczyzn tarzała się po dywanie, ciągnąc się za włosy, kopiąc, odpychając i próbując zdominować siebie nawzajem. W pewnym momencie, kiedy blondyn siedział na brzuchu szermierza i próbował wbić w niego stopę, Zoro złapał swoimi wielkimi dłońmi boki kucharza, chcąc go zwalić.

– Boże, nie! – krzyknął Sanji. – Poddaję się, tylko zabierz ręce!

– Haaaa? – zdziwił się zielonowłosy, ale po chwili trybiki w jego łepetynie zaczęły działać. W brązowych oczach pojawił się diabelski błysk. – Ktoś tu chyba ma łaskotki...

– Nie, nie odważysz się!

– Założymy się, brewko? – Zoro uśmiechnął się demonicznie i jego palce poszły w ruch, a w pokoju rozległ się śmiech kucharza.

– Zabiję! – mówił urywanie, próbując opanować ataki śmiechu i przy okazji wydostać się z objęć Zoro. – Zabiję, marimo!

Roronoa kontynuował tortury, dopóki do pokoju z hukiem nie wszedł Zeff. Wtedy, jak zwykle, wszystko zamarło w pół sekundy.

Szermierz był pochylony nad blondynem i ciągle go trzymał. Ręcznik spadł z jego bioder i leżał jakiś metr lub dwa dalej. Sanji zaś był cały zarumieniony i oddychał szybko, a po policzkach spływały mu łzy przez ciągłe śmianie się.

Właściciel Baratie podparł się pod boki. Wyglądał na porządnie wytrąconego z równowagi.

– Śniadanie zaczęło się piętnaście minut temu, wiecie? – powiedział spokojnie, ale mimo to jego głos był jak sztylety boleśnie wbijające się w każdy skrawek ciała. Nawet na chwilę nie spuszczał z nich przeszywającego na wylot wzroku. – Na takie rzeczy jest czas w nocy, a nie! Bierzcie przykład z Jaspera i Vivien, niewyżyte króliki! Za pięć minut na dole albo nogi z dupy powyrywam! – odwrócił się i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Sanji zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Co? Ale ja... Ja wcale nie...! – zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale było oczywiście za późno. – No pięknie – warknął. – Przecudownie. Teraz sobie pomyśli nie wiadomo co, pieprzony piernik. Nienawidzę cię, debilu – rzucił do Zoro. – To twoja wina! I weź coś załóż, do cholery, bo ci dynda.

– Moja wina? Moja? Tobie się chyba we łbie poprzewracało! Sam zacząłeś!

– Trzeba mnie było nie łaskotać, durny brokule!

– Trzeba się było ze mnie nie nabijać, zmutowana brwio!

Wbijali w siebie nawzajem mordercze spojrzenia przez dłuższą chwilę, potem jednocześnie prychnęli, odwrócili się i poszli się ubrać.

* * *

><p>Sanji leżał w łóżku nakryty po uszy kołdrą i wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w ścianę. Było grubo po trzeciej, a on nadal nie mógł spać mimo niesamowitego zmęczenia spowodowanego dniem ciężkiej pracy. Oczy same mu się zamykały, ale i tak nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie mógł zasnąć. Czuł, że powoli zaczyna wpadać w szał. Ciągle go coś rozbudzało – głośniejsze zawianie wiatru, szmer z ulicy, ciche trzeszczenie łóżka.<p>

Jakże się cieszył, że przez następne dwa dni Baratie miała być zamknięta z powodu jakiegoś ogólnonarodowego święta, które nawet go nie obchodziło. Właśnie z tej okazji Zeff wielkodusznie zarządził, że wspólne śniadanie ma być nie o ósmej, a o dziesiątej.

Walczył z chęcią wstania, zakradnięcia się do pokoju piernika i zwinięcia najmocniejszych tabletek nasennych, jakie były w posiadaniu staruszka. Powstrzymywał się jednak, zdając sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, jakby to wszystko mogło się skończyć. Albo Zeff by się zbudził i opieprzył go tak, że całe miasto by słyszało, albo udałoby mu się zwinąć leki, a wtedy... Co wtedy? A, tak. Zapewne kuszony wizją spokojnego, mocnego snu bez jakichkolwiek koszmarów naćpałby się bez opamiętania i znów trzeba by było go ratować. Pytanie tylko czy by się udało. Szczerze w to wątpił.

Przekręcił się na drugi bok i wbił spojrzenie niebieskiego oka w drzwi. Po chwili zaś znów zmienił pozycję i tym razem gapił się w sufit.

Po jakiś kolejnych pięciu minutach usłyszał ciche skrzypnięcie a sekundę później trzask. Ktoś go odwiedził. Przybysz stał w bezruchu i Black czuł na sobie jego wzrok.

– Nie śpię, nie śpię – odezwał się i usiadł. Kołdra zsunęła mu się do linii talii. – Co się stało? – zwrócił się do gościa i zapalił lampkę stojącą na szafce nocnej. Słabe światło rozlało się po pokoju, choć większość pozostawała w półmroku.

Tuż przy drzwiach stał Zoro w długich spodniach od piżamy. Minę miał niepewną, lekko zaniepokojoną i wyglądał, jakby się zastanawiał czy na pewno dobrze zrobił przychodząc do Blacka. W końcu jednak przycupnął na łóżku blondyna, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy ten klepnął zapraszająco w materac.

– No, co jest? – kucharz wyłowił z szafki paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, po czym od razu zapalił i się zaciągnął. – Zły sen?

Roronoa pokręcił przecząco głową, usiadł głębiej i oparł się o ścianę.

– Nie. Po prostu nie mogę spać – powiedział i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

– To do ciebie niepodobne – stwierdził Sanji zupełnie poważnie. – Zawsze przecież przechrapujesz całą noc i nic nie może cię zbudzić. To co się dzieje? – szturchnął go stopą w udo.

Zielonowłosy milczał chwilę, co jakiś czas zerkając na drugiego mężczyznę. Dziwnie się czuł, gdy tak siedział i jeszcze dziwniej, kiedy uświadamiał sobie powód tej wizyty. Przez sekundę miał wrażenie, jakby znów miał sześć lat i wstydził się powiedzieć ojcu, że miał zły sen i nie chce spędzać reszty nocy sam. Uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno na to wspomnienie i westchnął.

– Nie wiem. Czuję się... Zdenerwowany. Mam przeczucie, że coś złego się niedługo stanie.

– Niby co miałoby się złego stać, glonie? – zaśmiał się i wypuścił dym z płuc, powoli, rozkoszując się trucizną, która przed chwilą wypełniała jego płuca.

– Nie wiem – mruknął i spojrzał gdzieś w bok, lekko skrępowany. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Próbując wytłumaczyć komuś swoje obawy i nie mając żadnych dowodów omijając przeczucia. – To... Instynkt. Po prostu wiem, że coś się stanie.

Black zaczął się śmiać.

– Instynkt marimo! Zoro, weź się ogarnij!

– To nie jest śmieszne, Cook! – krzyknął Roronoa, może trochę zbyt głośno, i od razu się uciszył, przygryzając wargę. – To nie jest śmieszne – powtórzył prawie szeptem.

Blondyn wpatrywał się w niego długo, obserwując dokładnie każde napięcie mięśnia, każde drgnięcie. W końcu westchnął ciężko, zgasił papierosa i wrzucił go do popielniczki stojącej na stoliku nocnym.

– W porządku. Rozumiem. Wierzę ci – powiedział spokojnie. – Będę ostrożny.

Zoro spojrzał na niego z lekkim szokiem. Sądził, że kucharz dalej będzie się z niego nabijać albo wyzwie od wariatów. Doprawdy, Black potrafił zaskakiwać.

Siedzieli tak w ciszy z dziesięć minut, każdy pogrążony w swoich własnych myślach. Sanji w międzyczasie zdążył wypalić dwa kolejne papierosy i był w trakcie trzeciego. W końcu zagadnął niby od niechcenia:

– Hej, jakie jest twoje marzenie?

– Moje marzenie? – zdziwił się zielonowłosy. – Ja... – zarumienił się lekko i odwrócił wzrok. – Ja... Chciałbym kiedyś otworzyć dojo i uczyć dzieciaki kendo.

– Serio? Super – stwierdził entuzjastycznie Black, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– A... Ty? Jakie jest twoje marzenie?

– Hm – oparł się o ścianę i zaciągnął mocno. – Ja chciałbym mieć własną restaurację. Ale na to sobie długo poczekam.

– Czemu?

– Jak to czemu? Nie otworzę swojej własnej, dopóki nie będę na tym samym lub wyższym poziomie, co ten stary piernik! A do tego jeszcze mi daleko... Spróbuj mu to powiedzieć, a uduszę własnymi rękoma! – dodał szybko, robiąc gest w stronę Zoro, jakby właśnie próbował go udusić. – Jasne? – Roronoa zaśmiał się krótko i kiwnął głową. – Dobrze. Trzymam za słowo. A oprócz tego... Chciałbym wypłynąć na pełne morze, daleko od lądu.

– Poważnie?

– Tak. Obojętnie na ile. Dwa dni. Tydzień. Miesiąc. Po prostu chciałbym wynająć lub kupić małą łódkę i popłynąć. Wstać, wyjść na pokład i zobaczyć, że jestem otoczony przez morze. Poczuć się wolny, niczym nieograniczony. Poczuć się bezpiecznie podczas ciszy i kołysania fal. Chciałbym choć na chwilę być gdzieś, gdzie wszystko jest niebieskie.

– Kiedyś... Na pewno ci się uda – stwierdził Zoro, potakując głową, przez co jego kolczyki zabrzęczały cicho.

– Tobie też – rzucił Black i poklepał Roronoę po ramieniu, a potem rozłożył się wygodnie na łóżku, wyciągając się i wzdychając cicho.

Nagle poczuł niesamowity przypływ zmęczenia i dziwnego, błogiego spokoju. Oczy same mu się zamknęły i nim się obejrzał zaczął odpływać do świata snów. Jeszcze przez parę chwil utrzymywał kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale w końcu zasnął i nic ze świata zewnętrznego do niego nie docierało. Ostatnie, co jeszcze udało mu się zarejestrować, to głos Zoro pytającego się o coś. O co? Nie miał pojęcia, nie rozróżniał już słów, wszystko zlewało się w jeden oddalony, stłumiony, niewyraźny i kojący szum

– Hej, Cook, słuchasz ty mnie? – zirytował się wreszcie zielonowłosy i spojrzał zrezygnowany na blondyna.

Gdy zobaczył śpiącego kucharza zamrugał parę razy ze zdziwienia. Sanji spał? Ot tak, po prostu? Tak szybko? I to wtedy, gdy on do niego mówił? Zoro miał na to tylko jedno określenie: Dziwne. Ale postanowił się tym dłużej nie przejmować i również się położyć, bo też zaczynał odczuwać senność. Problem był tylko jeden – nie chciało mu się wstawać z łóżka...

Zaczął intensywnie myśleć o wszelkich "za" i "przeciw" dotyczących zostania na noc w pokoju Blacka. W końcu wzruszył obojętnie i odruchowo ramionami. Najwyżej umrze rano.

Wcisnął się pomiędzy ścianę i Sanjiego, który spał na brzegu łóżka, po czym zamknął oczy.

* * *

><p>Zazwyczaj, kiedy się budził, widział albo ścianę, albo sufit, ewentualnie miejski krajobraz za oknem.<p>

Zazwyczaj, kiedy się budził, nie czuł nic więcej niż ciepło, które dostarczała mu kołdra i kaloryfer stojący obok łóżka.

Zazwyczaj, bo tego ranka było zupełnie inaczej.

Kiedy jego podświadomość stwierdziła, że trzeba wreszcie wstać – wybitnie nie chciało mu się jej słuchać, a nigdy nie miał z tym większych problemów. Teraz jednak wolał leżeć w łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami i będąc otoczonym przyjemnym ciepłem, którego źródła niestety nie umiał stwierdzić. Wiedział tylko, że chciałby trwać tak najdłużej jak się tylko da. Było mu dobrze. Czuł się spokojny, zrelaksowany i wypoczęty, po raz pierwszy od lat. Miał wrażenie, jakby przespał całą noc bez budzenia się co pół godziny i bez jakichkolwiek koszmarów. Było mu wspaniale.

Jednak wreszcie postanowił otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć chociaż, która jest godzina. Uchylił niemrawo powieki i zobaczył... Zobaczył... Zaraz. Czy to trawa?

Zamrugał energicznie pary razy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widział przed sobą. Trawa, jak Boga kochał, to była trawa... Co ona robiła w jego łóżku? A nie, chwila, chwila...

Zjechał wzrokiem niżej i się przeraził, gdyż odkrył źródło ów cudownego ciepła, które czuł przez cały ten czas i przez które wcale nie miał zamiaru wstawać. Oto wtulał się w czyjeś plecy i kogoś obejmował w talii. I tym kimś okazał się być nie kto inny, jak sam Roronoa Zoro, który sobie dalej smacznie chrapał.

Natychmiast oderwał się od drugiego mężczyzny i zaczął się wycofywać, przez co w końcu zleciał z łóżka. Jakim cudem? Jak to się stało, że on i Zoro, razem, w jego łóżku?... Jak?...

Obrazy ze wczorajszej nocy powoli do niego wracały. Zielonowłosy niemogący spać. Ich rozmowa. A potem... Potem zasnął z uczuciem niesamowitego zmęczenia, ale także i spokoju oraz bezpieczeństwa. Przypuszczał, że marimo pewnie nie chciało się wracać do siebie, więc po prostu postanowił pożyczyć sobie skrawek jego łóżka.

Ale to było dziwne, nienormalne wręcz. Czemu przytulił się do niego przez sen? Przecież szermierz był mężczyzną! _Męż–czy–zną_! Jeszcze by kto pomyślał, że Sanji i on... Że oni... Razem...

Potrząsnął szybko głową, odganiając te straszne myśli. Jednocześnie zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, jakim cudem spało mu się tak dobrze. Nieważne, koło kogo się kładł, nigdy nie mógł zwalczyć bezsenności. Pamiętał, że psychiatra mu powtarzał, że obecność drugiej osoby może pomóc, uspokoić go. Więc spróbował. Najpierw próbował zasypiać koło Zeffa. Nie wyszło. Później, kiedy był nastolatkiem, myślał że może przebywanie tuż obok jego byłej dziewczyny coś da. Też się mylił. Więc dlaczego on? Dlaczego Roronoa, ten durny glon, był w stanie?...

_Jezu,__ to__ chore_, pomyślał zrozpaczony, łapiąc się za głowę. Wiedział, że to nie mógł być przypadek, że to właśnie Zoro był czynnikiem, który sprawił, iż był wypoczęty i przed otworzeniem oczu czuł się tak cudownie. _To __chore, __chore,__ chore! __Nienormalne!__ Boże!_

Zaczął czochrać nerwowo włosy, nie mogąc zrozumieć i pozbyć się tego dziwnego uczucia, nie mogąc zaakceptować zaistniałej sytuacji.

Zerknął kątem oka na zielonowłosego, który wykorzystał sytuację i rozwalił się na całym łóżku. Czy... Czy on też go przytulał, obejmował? Czy może tylko Black?...

– Kurwa – zaklął cicho pod nosem i wstał, sięgając po papierosy i zapalniczkę leżące na nocnej szafce.

Wtedy jego wzrok mimochodem trafił na zegarek. Powoli dochodziła dwunasta.

Dwunasta?

– Cholera jasna! Zeff mnie zabije! – krzyknął, a Zoro dalej sobie smacznie spał zupełnie nieświadomy powagi sytuacji.

A co, jeśli staruch tu wszedł? Co, jeśli ich widział?...

Blondyn zerwał się na równe nogi i wpadł do łazienki. W tempie ekspresowym wziął prysznic i się ogolił, ułożył włosy, po czym ubrał się w jedne ze swoich ulubionych czarnych spodni, pomarańczową koszulę oraz czarną, elegancką kamizelkę.

Zupełnie ignorując dalej chrapiącego glona, wypadł z pokoju i od razu pobiegł do jadalni. Pomieszczenie było puste, nie licząc sterty brudnych naczyń. Black zrozumiał przesłanie bez problemu. Pozmywa później.

Wdrapał się z powrotem na górę, po czym niechętnie skierował swoje kroki w stronę pokoju na samym końcu korytarza – gabinetu Zeffa.

– Naucz się wreszcie pukać, dzieciaku – mruknął staruszek, gdy Sanji wszedł do środka. Ten machnął na te słowa lekceważąco ręką i usiadł na kanapie pod ścianą. – To czego chcesz?

– No, tego... Przepraszam, że nie było mnie na śniadaniu.

Właściciel Baratie prychnął pogardliwie, przeglądając kolejne papiery.

– A wyspałeś się chociaż?

– Co?

– Po ludzku nie rozumiesz? Pytam, kretynie, czy się wyspałeś.

– No... Chyba tak.

– I dobrze – rzucił, podpisując jakąś kartkę. – Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że ty się źle czułeś, a sałata śpi jak zabita i nie da się jej obudzić w żaden sposób. Więc, z łaski swojej, jeśli będziesz się pokazywać, to udawaj przymulonego i ledwo żywego, dla naszego wspólnego dobra.

Sanji kiwnął niemrawo głową i westchnął ciężko. Czemu, ze wszystkich ludzi na tym wielkim świecie, to on musiał przeżywać takie katusze i upokorzenia?... Zerknął kątem oka na Zeffa, który nagle zaczął się uśmiechać pod wąsem.

– Co? Co cię tak śmieszy? – warknął, chociaż gdzieś w środku domyślał się, co staruszkowi chodzi po głowie.

– Nic, nic... – odpowiedział i po chwili parsknął śmiechem. – Po prostu w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz spać w jednym łóżku z facetem. A tym bardziej, że będziesz się w niego wtulał jak małe dziecko.

Sanjiemu opadła szczęka. Czyli jednak widział. Staruch _to_ widział.

Schował twarz w dłoniach, chcąc ukryć rumieniec powoli wpływający na jego policzki oraz swoje zażenowanie. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest skończony. Zeff będzie mieć z niego ubaw do końca życia i – co gorsze – od teraz był w posiadaniu niezwykle silnego argumentu, który na pewno przyda mu się w sytuacjach typu: "Masz to zrobić, bo inaczej _coś_ wyjdzie na jaw".

Cudownie.

– Ale wiesz, co ci jeszcze powiem, gówniarzu? – oderwał wreszcie wzrok od papierów i spojrzał na Blacka, który zerknął na niego niechętnie przez palce. – Powiem ci, że najbardziej zaskakujące jest to, że wyglądałeś na niezwykle zadowolonego i zrelaksowanego. I, co więcej, że tworzyliście razem całkiem ładny obrazek – uśmiechnął się wrednie i pogładził się po brodzie, przy czym wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie i z każdego słowa, które wypowiedział.

Tego było już za wiele. Nie dość, że drwił z niego w żywe oczy, to jeszcze tworzył jakieś chore teorie!

Młodszy blondyn wstał wściekły i podszedł do wyjścia.

– Pieprz się, staruchu! – krzyknął i po chwili rozległ się huk trzaskanych drzwi.

Zeff zaczął się śmiać. Rany, Sanji był taki prosty do przejrzenia i czytało się z niego niczym z otwartej księgi.

* * *

><p>Przez następny tydzień w Baratie panował spokój, przerywany tylko tradycyjnymi kłótniami między Zoro i Sanjim. Była w nich tylko jedna różnica: nie wiadomo dlaczego Black zachowywał możliwie największy dystans, szybko się wycofywał i robił praktycznie wszystko, by przebywać z zielonowłosym jak najmniej. Zeff znał przyczynę tego zachowania, ale dla innych – nawet Roronoy – było ono niemałym zaskoczeniem.<p>

Jednak pewnego dnia w okolicach godziny dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści przed restauracją stanął biały, elegancki samochód, po czym wysiadło z nich dwóch dość wysokich mężczyzn.

– _Jesteś__ pewien,__ że__ to __tu?_ – spytał jeden z nich po japońsku.

– _Tak_ – odpowiedział drugi. – _Roronoa __tu__ jest_ – uśmiechnął się brzydko, można by nawet rzecz, iż lekko sadystycznie. – _Idziemy._

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRZYSIĘGAM<strong>, że w następnym rozdziale **BĘDZIE** trochę **AKCJI**, a nie flaki z olejem, jak dotychczas... Przysięgam!

A teraz idę pracować nad drugim chapem "Marzeń". Hyhy.

AAA! I liczę na komentarze, ale to chyba oczywiste.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Nie podoba mi się. W ogóle nie podoba mi się ten rozdział. Miało być zupełnie inaczej. Gdy układałam to sobie w głowie, było super – napięcie, sens, _wszystko_. Po napisaniu tego, wydaje mi się, że tego już nie ma...

I tak, wiem, że Zoro jest OOC, bla, bla, bla... Możecie po mnie jeździć, zachęcam.

A, i jeszcze jedno, jestem leniem i nie chciało mi się tego sprawdzać (i poza tym – już patrzeć na to nie mogę, seryjnie), więc mogą być błędy, za które z góry przepraszam.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<br>**

Sanji siedział w kuchni i zmywał naczynia oraz sprzątał to, czego nie zdążono ogarnąć w ciągu dnia. Zoro wyjątkowo mu nie pomagał, bo w trybie natychmiastowym musiał wziąć prysznic – Vivien się na niego wkurzyła (w końcu nie dowiedział się za co) i wylała na niego coś... Coś śmierdzącego. Nie zdążył zarejestrować co.

Właśnie miał zamiar zabrać się czyszczenie wielkiego gara po zupie, kiedy do kuchni weszło dwóch mężczyzn – na pewno Azjatów – ubranych całkowicie normalnie, choć jednocześnie dość elegancko i stylowo. Jeden rzut oka i Black wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że jest z nimi coś nie tak. Nie podobali mu się ani trochę. Niby wyglądali porządnie, niczym się nie wyróżniali, tak jakby ich celem było zdobywanie ufności ludzi, ale... Ale było w nich coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju. Jakaś dziwna, złowieszcza aura.

Przeklął w myślach Carnego, który miał dzisiaj wszystko pozamykać, a potem rzucił do przybyłych:

– Przykro mi, ale restauracja jest nieczynna, a ja jestem zajęty. Proszę wyjść i przyjść jutro.

I żeby to podkreślić, zaczął zmywać gar, nawet nie zaszczycając mężczyzn spojrzeniem.

– Nie zabierzemy panu dużo czasu – odezwał się jeden z jegomości, zdecydowanie wyższy i bardziej muskularny. Mówił po angielsku, ale miał wyraźne problemy z wypowiadaniem niektórych słów. – A sprawa jest dość ważna. Szukamy Roronoy Zoro, słyszeliśmy, że pracuje tu jako kelner.

Czyli jednak dobrze mu się zdawało – coś tu nie grało i było ewidentnie podejrzane.

– A kim panowie są? – spytał jakby od niechcenia wycierając mokre talerze.

– Jesteśmy jego przyjaciółmi – odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna. – Parę miesięcy temu Zoro po prostu zniknął, nie wiemy, co się z nim dzieje. Zgłosiliśmy już sprawę na policji, ale nie mogą znaleźć żadnego śladu... Więc stwierdziliśmy, że sami spróbujemy szczęścia i szukamy, gdzie się da, w różnych miejscach. Jeden z waszych stałych klientów powiedział, że tu pracuje.

– Och, doprawdy...

I chciał już coś dopowiedzieć, kiedy nagle za drzwiami prowadzącymi do korytarza dało się słyszeć krzyk Zoro:

– Oi, Cook!

_Świetnie_, pomyślał ironicznie. _Jeszcze__ tego __mi__ brakowało._

– Jesteś w kuchni? – wołał dalej zielonowłosy i sekundę później drzwi do pomieszczenia były już otwierane.

Black warknął, zapalił papierosa i z całej siły kopnął drzwi nogą i ją tam trzymał.

– Nie teraz, kretynie, zajęty jestem! Mam ważnych gości!

Po drugiej stronie Roronoa zrobił zdziwioną minę, a potem zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi. Szarpnął za klamkę, nadal próbując dostać się do kuchni – nieskutecznie jednak. Przeklęte nogi przeklętego Blacka!

– Cook, do cholery, nie wygłupiaj się i otwieraj! – walnął pięścią w mocne drewno.

– To ty się uspokój i poczekaj, do kurwy nędzy, potem do ciebie przyjdę! – wrzasnął wściekły Sanji. Boże, czemu to marimo musiało być takim idiotą?... – Przepraszam, niektórzy nasi sprzątacze są strasznie... nachalni i niesubordynowani – zerknął na mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali na nieźle zdziwionych. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – To jakie było pytanie?

Jeden z przybyłych skrzywił się nieznacznie z irytacji, ale nie umknęło to uwadze blondyna. W sumie sam by się w takim momencie zdenerwował. Ktoś ci coś tłumaczy, a ta druga osoba jakby sobie to zupełnie olewała... Zupełnie jak on i Zoro.

– Roronoa Zoro. Szukamy go.

– A, tak, Zoro...

W tym momencie kucharz poczuł, jak nagle zielonowłosy przestaje napierać na drzwi.

* * *

><p>Zoro cofnął się odruchowo o parę kroków od wejścia do kuchni i poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić.<p>

Znaleźli go.

Znaleźli go.

Przywarł plecami o ścianę, a każdy mięsień w jego ciele się napiął. Zamknął oczy i postarał się uspokoić, pomyśleć.

Był pewien, że Black go wyda. Niby dlaczego miałby tego nie robić? Nawet nie ma pojęcia, z kim teraz rozmawia... Każdą rzecz, którą mu powiedzą, może uznać za prawdę. A Roronoa? Kim dla niego niby był? Blondyn ciągle powtarzał takie słowa jak "rodzina", niemo dawał do zrozumienia, że są przyjaciółmi. Ale przecież tak naprawdę nie byli nikim więcej jak obcymi sobie osobami, nic nie wiedzącymi o swojej przeszłości. Nie da się przecież zbudować silnej więzi i relacji w przeciągu zaledwie dwóch, niecałych trzech, miesięcy... Prawda?

Musi uciekać. Musi zabrać swoje miecze i uciekać. Dla ich dobra. Dla swojego dobra.

Przygryzł wargę.

Nie chciał tego. Tu było mu dobrze. Był otoczony wspaniałymi ludźmi, miał schronienie, czuł, że przynależy do Baratie, do tej bandy świrów i szaleńców...

A potem usłyszał coś, o czym nigdy nawet nie śmiał marzyć.

* * *

><p>– Przykro mi, panowie, ale ten niedorajda już tu nie pracuje – Black wzruszył ramionami i wypuścił dym z ust, tak że teraz nieznacznie okalał górne części sylwetek mężczyzn. Niższy z nich pokręcił zabawnie nosem i blondyn ledwo powstrzymał się od drwiącego uśmiechu.<p>

– Jak to nie pracuje? – zdziwił się wyższy jegomość. – Przecież podobno jeszcze dzisiaj...

– No, po prostu – Sanji wzruszył ramionami. – Zwolniliśmy go dzisiaj po jego zmianie.

Zerknął na przybyłych, którzy wyglądali na coraz bardziej zbitych z tropu, choć nieźle się maskowali. Spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, a potem ten wysoki zapytał:

– A czemu został zwolniony?

– To już sprawa między nami – powiedział spokojnie blondyn. – Jak już panowie go znajdą, to możecie się go zapytać. Jeszcze coś czy mogę wrócić do pracy?

– A czy wie pan może, gdzie...

– _SANJI_! – wrzasnął ktoś w oddali i chwilę później do kuchni wpadł zdenerwowany Zeff. – Co to ma znaczyć! Miałeś być u mnie piętnaście minut temu!

Staruszek chciał wyraźnie coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zauważył obcych. Zlustrował ich ponurym, ostrym wzrokiem, a potem oczy jego i Sanjiego się spotkały. Wystarczyły dwie sekundy, by Zeff wszystko zrozumiał – zawsze potrafił czytać z chłopaka jak z otwartej księgi i teraz najwyraźniej się to przydało.

Podejrzewał, że coś się mogło stać – gdy szedł do kuchni zobaczył Zoro opartego o ścianę i wyraźnie zaniepokojonego. Z ekspresji twarzy i napięcia mięśni przypominał w pewien sposób tego zielonowłosego faceta, który dopiero co do nich przybył: spłoszonego, niepewnego, chcącego uciec. Jednak jego pierwsze skojarzenie było takie, że dwóch młodzików znowu się o coś pokłóciło, powiedzieli sobie coś, czego nie powinni, o jedno słowo za dużo – czasem im się to zdarzało, jak każdemu – albo że może chodziło o blondyna, który nagle i drastycznie odciął się od Roronoy.

Najwyraźniej się pomylił.

– Kim oni są? – warknął Zeff. – Restauracja już dawno zamknięta. Mogli przyjść jutro.

– To samo im mówiłem, pierniku, ale panowie się uparli, że przyszli z "ważną" sprawą... Szukają Zoro – zapalił kolejnego papierosa i się zaciągnął.

– Tę beznadziejną kapustę?

– Taaa. To jego przyjaciele, szukają go, bo uciekł z domu i takie tam... No i uprzejmie ich poinformowałem, że dzisiaj go zwolniliśmy.

– Dziś po południu, po jego zmianie – potwierdził właściciel Baratie. – Nie będę trzymać kogoś, kto tłucze mi cały czas talerze, nawet jeśli niechcący, kto gubi się we własnej restauracji, nie zna menu i nie rozróżnia gatunków makaronu... Nie mówię już o niczym nieograniczonej głupocie – i jakby dla potwierdzenia tych słów, zakrył twarz otwartą dłonią niby to na znak załamania. – Więc powodzenia w szukaniu tej sałaty gdzie indziej – posłał niechcianym gościom znaczące spojrzenie mówiące, że lepiej zrobią, jeśli już sobie pójdą.

– A wiedzą panowie, gdzie może teraz być?

– Gówno nas to obchodzi – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie kucharze.

– Może być pod mostem, pod latarnią, w kartonie w jakimś zaułku albo w drodze do Rosji czy jakiegokolwiek innego kraju – mówił podirytowany Black. – Naprawdę, obchodzi mnie to tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg.

– Czy naprawdę... – próbował dalej jeden z mężczyzn.

– Naprawdę – uciął Zeff.

– Więc niech panowie teraz z łaski swojej pójdą, bo jest późno, my jesteśmy zmęczeni i chcemy skończyć jak najszybciej pracę, a potem odpocząć w świętym spokoju – Sanji wskazał dłonią drzwi. – Tam jest wyjście – uśmiechnął się i znów wypuścił dym z płuc, obserwując, jak po raz kolejny jeden z jegomości krzywi nos i wygląda tak, jakby chciał kichnąć.

Wyższy z przybyszów chciał się chyba kłócić, ale niższy pokręcił głową i skierował się do drzwi. Po kilku chwilach rozległ się głośny dźwięk podobny do "klik".

Black westchnął głośno, odczekał trochę i poszedł wszystko pozamykać na klucz. Gdy wrócił, Zeff patrzył na niego pytająco.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, wierz mi – mruknął i napił się wody, którą wyjął z lodówki. – Po prostu przyszli, bo ktoś, czyli Carne, zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, a potem zaczęli mi wciskać jakieś kity, że niby to są jego przyjaciele i go szukają... Tak, oczywiście. A ja jestem damskim bokserem – prychnął z pogardą. – Właśnie, gdzie głupie marimo? – nagle jego twarz przybrała wyraz zatroskania.

– Pewnie dalej za drzwiami z miną zaszczutego glona – odparł spokojnie staruszek. – Hej, bakłażanie. Wiesz, że po tym, co się przed chwilą stało...

– Wiem, wiem – rzucił szybko Black. – Porozmawiam z nim. A ty możesz dokończyć zmywanie – wyszczerzył się łobuzersko. – Tylko ten jeden raz, obiecuję – dodał błyskawicznie.

Chwycił z szafki butelkę jakiegoś alkoholu i wyszedł z kuchni. Tak jak przypuszczał Zeff – zielonowłosy siedział pod ścianą, jedną dłoń miał wplecioną we włosy, drugą zaś trzymał na kolanie, ciągle ją ściskając, tak że bielały mu kostki, to znów ją rozluźniając. Wzrok wbijał w podłogę i nie zwrócił uwagi na blondyna, dopóki ten przed nim nie kucnął.

– Ziemia do Zoro, Ziemia do Zoro, zgłoś się. Czas wrócić z planety marimo – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chodź, musimy pogadać – podniósł się.

– Czemu mnie nie wydałeś? – spytał cicho Roronoa.

– Bo ci faceci mi się nie podobali. A poza tym kłamali. Sam mi przecież mówiłeś, że nie masz przyjaciół i rodziny, do której mógłbyś wrócić.

– A może to ja kłamałem?

– Przestań pieprzyć jakieś durne głupoty, Zoro. Nie umiesz kłamać, obydwoje to wiemy. Poza tym, kretynie, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc to chyba oczywiste, że wierzę bardziej tobie niż jakimś podejrzanym typom – mruknął i szturchnął jego kolano butem. – Dalej, rusz dupę. Musimy pogadać, nawet jeśli nie masz na to ochoty, sorry.

Brązowe oczy spotkały się z jedną błękitną tęczówką. Biły od niej spokój i ufność, ale również chęć udzielenia jakiegoś wsparcia. Zoro na jedną krótką sekundę przygryzł wargę. Wstał. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to go nie ominie i będzie musiał wszystko wyjaśnić wcześniej lub później... I szczerze, wolał, by nastąpiło to wcześniej. Przynajmniej będzie wiedział, na czym stoi.

Weszli po schodach na górę. Większość mieszkańców Baratie siedziała rozwalona w salonie i oglądała wspólnie jakiś kasowy film sensacyjny, zażerając się popcornem, chipsami, nachosami i żelkami oraz opijając się kawą i colą. Ciągle rzucali jakieś komentarze podekscytowanymi lub rozzłoszczonymi tonami. Zoro wyłapał nawet jakieś jęki zawodu.

– A już miało się robić pikantnie! – narzekał ktoś.

– Zboczeniec – rzuciła oskarżycielsko Vivien głosem pełnym dezaprobaty.

– Z Jaspera większy.

– Ej! – oburzył się rudzielec, ale zaraz potem się zaśmiał. Kątem oka zauważył Zoro i Sanjiego kierujących się w stronę korytarza. – Hej, chłopaki! Chodźcie do nas! – zaprosił wesoło. – Film co prawda się niedługo kończy, ale to nic, zaraz zarzucamy następny.

– Innym razem, Jas, ale dzięki – odpowiedział Black i niecałą minutę później zniknął z zielonowłosym w jego pokoju.

– To nawet dobrze – mruknęła dziewczyna – bo na dziś mam dość widoków bezmózgich brokułów – fuknęła. – A tak w ogóle, to mnie się wydaje, że nasz piękny _książę_ przerzucił się na chłopców – dodała, wsadzając do buzi nachosa z dipem serowym.

– No co ty! – Patty zrobił zszokowaną minę. – Nasz Sanji? Ten kobieciarz?

– Aha – czarnowłosa przytaknęła z wrednym uśmieszkiem. – No spójrzcie tylko na nich. Przecież od razu widać, że coś ich łączy.

– Przyjaźń – odparł Jasper.

– Mega zażyła w takim razie. Jak dla mnie są kochankami w ukryciu, bo Sanji się po prostu wstydzi przyznać. Jestem tego pewna na sto procent. Zresztą, to wielbienie kobiet zawsze wydawało mi się aż za nadto przesadzone... I nie, nie mam nic do gejów – uprzedziła. – O, o! Leją się po mordach! Wreszcie! – zmieniła temat i ucieszyła jak małe dziecko na widok krwawej walki odbywającej się na ekranie telewizora, po czym wpakowała się na kolana rudowłosego, który objął ją w talii.

– Tak, tak, już dobrze, kochanie...

* * *

><p>Usiedli na łóżku Zoro, Sanji naprzeciw zielonowłosego. Wręczył mu butelkę z alkoholem.<p>

– Na odstresowanie – wyjaśnił, widząc lekko zaskoczonego szermierza. I zamilkł.

Patrzył, jak przyjaciel otwiera butelkę i bierze z niej łyk, powoli i bez pośpiechu; jeden, drugi, trzeci... W końcu naczynie było w połowie puste. Black milczał dalej i czekał cierpliwie, aż mężczyzna sam zacznie mówić. Nie miał zamiaru go pospieszać, bo doskonale wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie trudna. Dla nich obydwu. Dlatego czekał. Pięć minut. Piętnaście. Po dwudziestu wreszcie usłyszał cichy głos.

– Ci ludzie, którzy tu byli ścigają mnie od około trzech, może czterech lat. Miałem wtedy siedemnastkę na karku. Byłem jeszcze durnym smarkiem, który niewiele mógł wtedy zdziałać... I nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. A wszystko zaczęło się w dzień śmierci Kuiny.

– Znasz ich?

– Nie. Tak. Nie osobiście.

– Co by się stało, gdyby... cię znaleźli? – spytał z wahaniem Sanji.

– Zabiłbym ich – odrzekł ponuro i spokojnie zielonowłosy, przymykając brązowe oczy i zaciskając dłoń na szyjce butelki. – Albo oni zabiliby mnie – nagle jego głos został wyprany ze wszystkich emocji; stał się głuchy i oddalony. – Tyle że pierwsza opcja niczego by nie rozwiązała. To yakuza. Zawsze wracają. Na miejscu jednego pojawia się dwóch albo trzech innych. Za każdym razem silniejsi, podlejsi... – spojrzał na swoją rękę i mógł przysiąc, iż przez krótką chwilę widział na niej krew, lepką, świeżą i ciepłą.

– Yakuza? – błękitne oko rozszerzyło się w szoku. – Na miłość boską, Zoro! Czego chce od ciebie yakuza? – złapał się za głowę, a potem odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosy i z irytacją stwierdził, że zostawił je w kuchni, a innej paczki nie posiada. – Mieliśmy do czynienia z mnóstwem ulicznych gangów, grup przestępczych, handel bronią, narkotyki... Ale yakuza? Ty... zabijałeś, prawda?...

Zoro przytaknął słabo.

– Tu panuje zasada zabij albo zostań zabity. Ale nawet to mnie nie usprawiedliwia, wiem – odwrócił głowę tak, by nie patrzyć na Blacka. Nie umiał. Wstydził się.

– Zoro... Czemu oni cię ścigają? Co im takiego zrobiłeś?

– Przeze mnie jedna z ich gałęzi siedzi teraz w więzieniu – wyjaśnił. – Koshiro, ten przyjaciel mojego ojca, który mnie przygarnął, prowadził dojo, ale ono w pewnym momencie zaczęło podupadać. Tonął w długach. Potrzebował pieniędzy. Pożyczył. Tylko od nieodpowiednich ludzi, ale Koshiro nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia... Nie wtedy, w każdym bądź razie.

– Od _nich_ – domyślił się Sanji.

Roronoa kiwnął głową i kontynuował:

– Odsetki rosły, a Koshiro nie miał jak tego spłacić. Kiedy zbyt długo zwlekał z oddaniem pieniędzy, zabili Kuinę. Dla przykładu, żeby pokazać mu, co go czeka, jeśli nie odda szybko długu. Tak się przypadkiem złożyło, że widziałem morderstwo.

Zamilkł i zacisnął oczy. W głowie widział obrazy z tamtego feralnego wieczoru. Jak szedł ulicą, by wyjść naprzeciw Kuinie, która miała wracać z zajęć. Jak zobaczył, gdy ktoś bije jakąś dziewczynę... Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że to _ona_. Pamiętał, że wyjął wtedy komórkę i od razu zadzwonił na policję, która przyjechała niemalże natychmiast. Udało im się złapać bandziorów i wtedy... I wtedy Zoro zobaczył, kim była ta nieszczęsna dziewczyna. I jego świat zamarł w przeciągu jednej sekundy; runął i do tej pory się nie odbudował.

– Co było dalej? – spytał wreszcie cicho Sanji.

– Wtedy nie wiedziałem o problemach Koshiro. Od razu zadzwoniłem na policję, złapano ich i zamknięto w więzieniu po procesie. Przez to wszystko dotarto do jednej z gałęzi yakuzowej familii. Zgarnięto parę grubych ryb. A ja stałem się obiektem zemsty, która jeszcze bardziej się zaogniła w momencie, kiedy zabiłem pierwszych nasłanych na mnie asasynów. Koshiro próbował mnie chronić i przez to trafił do szpitala w ciężkim stanie... Zapadł w śpiączkę. Nie mam nawet pojęcia czy żyje.

Black był szczerze wstrząśnięty tym, co usłyszał, ale teraz wszystko składało się w logiczną całość. Zrozumiał, czemu Zoro na początku zachowywał się jak dzikie, spłoszone zwierzę, czemu nie lubił obcych ludzi, czemu tak bardzo nie chciał tu zostawać i dlaczego się izolował i ciągle powtarzał, że lepiej by było, gdyby odszedł.

– Nie myślałeś, by to gdziekolwiek zgłosić?

– Nie – rzucił Roronoa. – Na początku się nad tym nawet nie zastanawiałem, chciałem tylko przeżyć i nie mieszać w to więcej niewinnych osób. Teraz z kolei... To wszystko zabrnęło za daleko. Tym razem postarali się, by nigdy nie zostawiać śladów i dowodów. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, Sanji.

Blondyn kiwnął powoli głową i nagle poczuł wielki smutek, patrząc na zielonowłosego. Uświadomił sobie, jak Zoro musiało być ciężko przez te wszystkie lata, że to wszystko, co przeżył, na pewno było piekłem. Samotność, śmierć...

– Czy ktokolwiek próbował ci pomóc? – spytał cicho Black.

Drugi mężczyzna wreszcie na niego spojrzał, w jego oczach widać było cień żalu i bólu.

– Nie – odpowiedział równie cicho Zoro. – Zawsze byłem w jakiś sposób zdradzany... Dopiero tu...

W tym momencie ciało Sanjiego poruszyło się samo, zupełnie instynktownie. Ramiona kucharza oplotły się wokół ciała Roronoy i przycisnęły go do drugiego mężczyzny. Szermierz zaniemówił i całkowicie zesztywniał. Czuł, jak szczupłe, zgrabne palce wplatają się w jego włosy, gładzą je delikatnie, a potem blade dłonie sprawiają, że jego głowa opiera się na ramieniu Blacka. Zoro siedział tak w bezruchu, zupełnie nie wiedząc, jak zareagować – powiedzieć coś? Odwzajemnić uścisk? A może się odsunąć?

– San... ji? – wydukał w końcu.

– Już dobrze, marimo – szepnął łagodnie blondyn. – Już nie musisz dłużej uciekać. Zeff zrozumie, a innym się powie, że jacyś posłańcy z grupy gangsterskiej cię ścigają. Będziesz pracować w kuchni, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że tu jesteś. Pomożemy ci...

Zielonowłosy milczał, nie wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. Wcześniej nikt nie chciał mu udzielić wsparcia. Tkwił w tym wszystkim sam, z nikim u boku, mając tylko dziwne przeczucie, że ojciec ciągle nad nim czuwa. Był zdany na siebie, niemogący zaufać komukolwiek. A teraz... wreszcie znalazł kogoś, kto naprawdę chciał mu pomóc i nie kłamał, mówiąc że cokolwiek się stanie, przejdą przez to razem. Był przy nim ktoś, z kim mógł porozmawiać bez obaw. Ktoś, kto nie bał się ani jego, ani jego problemów, ani jego przeszłości.

Niepewnie położył dłonie na plecach blondyna i przymknął powieki.

Nie musiał odchodzić. Mógł zostać w Baratie...

Trwali tak długo, ciesząc się z oparcia, które dawali sobie nawzajem, nieświadomie tworząc między sobą silną, trwałą więź.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>TAK. KONIEC. ROZDZIAŁU. WRESZCIE.<p>

Boże, jak ja go nie lubię. Dno, dno totalne, argh. I teraz muszę wymyślić, co będzie w następnym, bleh. Na pewno pogadanka o bezsenności Sanjiego, yep. A poza tym... nie mam pojęcia!

Nieważne, i tak liczę na komentarze!


End file.
